Random Love
by CaramelIllusions
Summary: Crack ships featuring our own cute poison glasses because why not. I'm taking parings and prompts too! If you're tired of reading karmaXmanami then lets try to spice things up a bit
1. Lie pt 1

Ch 1

 _Howdy! I'm mostly writing this for my entertainment and it probably won't be updated frequently. It will consist mainly of one-shots Okuda centered._ _(Because Okuda is so cute and I love her)_ _IDK I think I'm doing this to create crack-ships and keep me occupied from updating any of my other works 'cause that's how I procrastinate. ANYWAY! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _She couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it! Looking down at the piece of paper in her hands she could feel a drop of sweat roll down her face. Her hands began to tremble and her shoulders began to shake. Manami was having difficulty breathing; there was this knot in her throat that wouldn't go away. The paper…This paper that she was currently crushing in between her pale hands was her death sentence!_ **I can't, I can't, I can't! I can't go to the E-Class! I can't!**

 _The classroom roof began to expand to intimating heights as the lights dimmed only to have a harsh blinding spotlight shine overhead glaring down at the petite chemist. Inky black shapes arose from the ground, seeping through the tiles shifting and changing around to create a heavy black fog that tinted the once clean air… Shapes were beginning to form, human shapes, with red scornful eyes, filled with hate. They extended upwards looking down at her like judges about to sentence someone to death…_

" _No, No There must be some mistake!" Manami cried out desperately pleading for the judges to change their minds._

 _But all that came back were hurling insults that increased the gravity around her, crushing her, causing her knees to buckle. Her amethyst eyes were wide and frantic, wildly searching for some sign of hope, some sign that she was being spared! Her chest tightened as her heart thrummed its wings around like a wild bird in a cage hitting her rib cage._

" _Worthless…" A small fracture formed at the bottom of the four walls._

" _Scum…" It grew immensely cracking towards the middle._

" _Useless idiot!" The glass windows fractured._

" _You deserve it!" The ground was violently shaking…Or maybe it was just her trembling body. She pleaded out once more._

" _P-Please…"_

" _Die, Die, Die, Die, die!" They chanted unanimously._

 _The fracture ripped through the wall with a horrifying crack and various pieces of debris began to fall. The glass shattered completely, millions of sharp shards flew out like daggers as the shadowy figures loomed overhead. The floor was breaking apart! Manami stepped back hesitantly only to nearly slip and fall. She was balancing on the knife's edge._

" _P-Please I-I can…I-I can try! Please o-one more chance I-I ju-just need one more-!" She wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as the shadowy figures grew and fused together before ramming itself against Manami's trembling body, the pushing force forcibly driving her off the edge!_

" _NO! PLEASE!" She cried; her hand desperately reaching out to grab something as the wind below thrashing her braids around, the harsh breeze whipping through her like daggers._

"P-PLEASE!" She shouted as her eyes struggled to open, when they finally did the only thing that greeted her back to reality was the inky darkness of her room…

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as beads of sweat rolled down her pale face. She placed her hand on her bosom and tried to slow down her harsh breathing…

"I-It was just a nightmare…." She stated relived as she let out a sigh. "W-what t-time it it…?" She wondered out loud her small voice still trembling. She put on her glasses before looking at the digital clock. It was 6 o' clock.

"W-well I'm already up might as well get ready for school." Manami said out loud as she let out a sigh. She could have slept for at least another hour.

* * *

As she walked down the sidewalk of the road her twin braids swayed with her every step gracefully behind her. The sun reflecting off of her glasses, the light blinding her every so often. As she neared the entrance of the school more and more students began to appear. _Keep walking…they don't see you…_ She thought hoping to calm her nerves. She felt their wolfish gaze upon her back, glaring. She tried studying the ground below her, hoping they would look away…They knew….They knew she was failing….

"Why is she still here?" Her shoulders tensed at the comment…. _Please ignore me…_

A few more comments made their way into her ringing ears…She knew she was failing and she knew the consequences she would face if she got another failing grade….But what could she do!? English wasn't her strongest suite. English doesn't have exact answers or facts…It feels as though no matter what she says it always ends up wrong. That's why she loves science so much. It's predictable, it has a pattern, with solid facts, no room for error and if an error does occur you can simply trace it back and find the problem. Easy solutions for easy problems; there is always a simple right and wrong. She let out a sigh…If only English was like that…She may need to get a tutor…But who would be willing to tutor her?

She doesn't have friends or at least she has a very limited amount of friends and most students in the school don't want to associate themselves with failing students…She was so screwed…. _No I'm fine I-I just need to maintain a C average in English and I'll be fine. I'm good at math and science. And history is just memorization…I just need a C….I can do it! I will do it! Manami can do this! Manami is smart!_

"Manami will prevail!" _OH Shoot! I said that out loud!_

She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth hopping no one had heard her little outburst. Her amethyst eyes attentively searched for any witnesses luckily there were none. She let out a sigh of relief. _Okay just need to find a tutor…maybe I can do some extra credit! There's no way I'm going to E-class!_ She thought confidently as she turned the corner ready to face her classroom lessons.

* * *

 _I don't understand….._ Manami looked at the blackboard intently but the written words seemed to jumble around…After her last class (which just so happened to be English) she let out a sigh…Who was she kidding? She couldn't do this. She was going to fail….Might as well start filing her paperwork to transfer over to E-class…She let out another sigh…

"Something must be wrong if it warranted two sighs in a row."

Manami jumped back instinctively, surprised by the sudden presence of another person…She was the last one out of class since she was tasked with cleaning up…(Along with another person but they just left without doing anything) She turned her head towards the voice and her eyes grew wide as she recognized who it was. Lovely strawberry locks neatly combed, handsome facial features, and two bright violet eyes that could pierce through the most impenetrable metal….It could only be Asano Gakushu! Immediately the large gap of popularity, intelligence, and overall status between them was noticeable. Manami had been graced by the appearance of Asano Gakushu, she was truly unworthy she must apologize!

"S-student Council President! I-I uhhh… I-I'm sorry for using up the abundant amount of carbon dioxide so ineffectively!" Manami stated her shoulders ridged as she bowed apologetically… _What did I just say?!_ Manami thought in slight horror.

For the first time in his life Gakushu was left slightly thrown back by the girl's response. She seemed intimated by him, which was odd seeing as he devotes a good deal of his energy into crafting his benevolent persona to gain the school masses' loyalty, trust, and admiration. But his confusion soon gave way to slight amusement.

"Well that was quite an interesting response." He said with a fake cheerful smile. He briefly wondered if she could see through his façade...Hmm…Perhaps he should keep a close eye on her…

"W-well I uhh…It was! B-But only because that was the f-first thing to come out of my mouth…a-and I uhh.. I didn't mean to use too much oxygen after a-all can't be too greedy right! It's just y-you make me nervous…" She babbled…until she realized her mistake. "Oh! N-No Mr. President I-I didn't mean it like a bad nervous! I-I was just…! It's just…! You are….! And I'm just….! I'm sorry!"

 _Oh my goodness what did I just say?! Please kill me now!_ Manami thought embarrassed…She had never been good with her words. She was always stumbling over her sentences and this was why she was failing… To her horror and embarrassment he started chucking.

"Its fine…uhh.." Gakushu realized he didn't know the girl's name. "I'm sorry how rude of me, I didn't ask for your name."

"N-Name..?"

"Yes. Don't you have one?" He joked…She just flinched. _Curious_. He thought.

"M-Manami…" Asano's eyes grew wide. That's when Manami realized her mistake. "Okuda!" She practically blurted out. "M-My name's Okuda Manami!" She corrected herself practically whispering now…She can't believe she used her first name first! Oh god she really was doomed to end up in E-class.

"Well Okuda-san might I ask why you're still here, most of the students have already left the campus grounds by now." He said politely….Okuda Manami…that name ringed a bell…

"W-well I was tasked with cleaning duty today along with another student…But he left…"

Gakushu frowned. How dare that other student avoid responsibilities like that? That kind of behavior will land him in the E-class!

"Ah! B-but I'm sure he had something important to do! I was going to stay a bit late a-anyway to ask my teacher for e-extra credit…" Manami continued when she saw his lovely eyes narrow in irritation.

"Extra credit?" Asano inquired. He didn't expect such a studious looking student to need extra credit.

Manami looked at the ground shamefully…She decided she could trust the Council president…perhaps he could help….

"W-well I'm failing…If I get any more bad grades I-I might…No I _will_ get sent to the E-class…" She stated glumly as she shifted her weight around avoiding eye contact.

"I see." Gakushu bluntly stated as he withheld a sneer.

He didn't care that she was still in the main building the mere fact that's she's failing made her just as bad as the rest of the E-class scum. She was below him.

"L-Luckily my math and science grades have k-kept me afloat….I mostly have chemistry to thank." She said with a sheepish smile…She must have very high marks in those two subjects if it's what's keeping her from failing…that's when it clicked.

Large periwinkle eyes behind silver glasses, short, shy, twin braids, and good at Chemistry. Yes now he knew who she was. She was the chemistry freak who managed to get the highest score in the science department…higher than him…He remembered he was so furious that someone got a higher grade than him and now that someone was right in front of him, balancing on a tight rope about to fall and fail…This was too perfect. He could rid himself of the pest that bested him in chemistry.

"I see…Say if you're failing I could tutor you." He offered generously with a kind smile. Her eyes grew wide.

"N-No you don't have to trouble yourself…I-I can find another tutor." She insisted.

"I guess you could but who would be a better tutor than me. Don't worry it's my job as Student Council President to help my fellow students."

 _H-he's so kind and generous…He's willing to help me when no one else would!_ Manami could feel her heart resonate happily and she smiled.

"T-thank you so much!" She beamed out gratefully. Surely with Asano's help she could get through this!

It soon became a routine for them to meet up at the library to study. Asano would always be patience and that made Manami strive to become better! Slowly but surely she felt herself open up. She also noticed that whenever she saw Asano in a crowd her heart would beat just a bit faster.

The way his strawberry blond locks neatly framed his handsome face made him stand out against the crowd of ordinary students. Her eyes were naturally drawn to him…She remembered he caught her looking once…

"Do you see something you like, Okuda-San?" He asked with a playful smile. She blushed and tried to come up with a response.

"N-no I mean yes…but not really i-it's…t-the chemistry book!"

"Hm…?"

"C-could you get it for me…? I-I c-can't reach." He smiled…It was the kind of smile that made you feel important and cared for.

"Anything for you."

And whenever he leaned over her shoulder to explain something her face would flush…Manami wondered…if she was experiencing the symptoms of love…Whenever he's around she feels important…After all he didn't need to help her out, but he did because he was so kind, because he truly believed she could do it! So in order to show her gratitude Manami tried her hardest in class and soon her grades improved…if only a little.

She even got a B minus in English. A B MINUS! It was amazing! She quickly ran to find Asano and show him how much she progressed! He would be so proud! Her cheeks flushed at the thought of him smiling at her while he patted her head…

" _Good work! I knew you could do it!" He would say as he patted her head affectionately._ She felt her heart beating slightly faster at the thought.

Gakushu could hear Manami's hasty footsteps. He smiled. All was going according to plan. He had gained her trust rather quickly…She was too naïve for her own good…Too trusting… _People like that deserve to be tricked._ He reasoned trying to justify his actions.

"Asano-kun..!" He could hear her voice call him like a silver chiming bell. His smile morphed into a small smirk…The bunny was running right towards his cleverly placed trap. It was time to start phase two.

"Yes, Okuda-chan? What is it?" He asked feigning interest.

Manami couldn't trust herself to speak so she merely shoved the graded paper into his face.

"You're showing me a piece of paper?" He teased.

"No, what's on the paper?!"

"Questions and Answers."

"I got a B- in English!" Manami exclaimed happily her periwinkle eyes shining brightly with enthusiasm.

"That's good news, but remember Okuda-chan don't strive for second best. You could have done better."

"I-I know…I just thought you would like to see how much I progressed." Manami murmured as she drew the sheet of paper closer to her, slightly disappointment.

"Okuda-chan…You've progressed so much and I'm very proud of you…but…" Asano looked at the ground with a slightly pained expression his fist clenching. "But…I feel as though you don't need me anymore…"

"W-what…?! Asano-kun that's not true!" Manami exclaimed as she reached out to touch his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "I-I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own…a-and I'm still struggling. I-I still need you…"

"Manami…" She felt shivers run down her back when he called her by her first name… "…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for wh-Mmmh!" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

He had silenced her with a kiss. To say she was surprised was an understatement! T-This had to be a dream! It's could be real…! B-But the way Asano gently pressed his body against hers felt so vivid…Her wide surprised eyes slowly fluttered shut in acceptance. Asano watched her expression morph from complete shock to a slight daze to a content acceptance. He never once closed his eyes.

Manami felt warm and there was this tickling fuzzy feeling in her chest that she couldn't explain….Her eyes fluttered open when she felt him pull away from the kiss… _W-what just happened?_ Her mind had gone completely blank.

"I-I y-you…! We…! But I…!" She didn't know what to say. What do you say in a situation like this?!

"I'm sorry. You must hate me now." Asano said with melodramatic eyes.

"N-NO!" She shouted…She flinched at how loud she was… "N-No I couldn't hate you…Not when you've done so much for me…especially when everyone thought I was just a lost cause…I-I'm sorry! I know your kindness isn't reserved for me! B-but even though I knew that I couldn't help but feel special and...I-I…" She couldn't say it…She was never good with words so instead she kissed him again hoping to convey her feelings.

She had caught him by surprise. He was unprepared for this he had not expected the reserved chemist to do something this bold. He could feel her embarrassment, her determination, her affection…He almost reconsidered his plan. Almost.

"Okuda…" He wrapped his arms around her petite waist possessively and gently titled her chin up to look at him. He smiled down at her. "I like you." That was the final nail in the coffin.

He had poisoned her… Love was her poison. She didn't understand complex feelings or underlying goals. It was too easy. A few complements and some general kindness and hospitably was enough to ensnare her. Soon the poison took its course. She began daydreaming, she couldn't concentrate, days passed by in a haze, the teacher's words were muffled, and her grades began to slip again. He made sure to keep her in this state by giving her smaller doses of love poison.

"S-so how would you wri-." He kissed her before she could finish asking her question taking a small pleasure in watching her cheeks glow pink. "I-I uhh what…?"

"Hehe Sorry you're just too cute. I couldn't resist." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Her cheeks began to glow a bright red and she tried to hide herself behind the book she had in her hands, but even though she was embarrassed she felt happy.

He was explaining something…but his words fell on deaf ears….He was so close to her, his mouth hovering just above her ear.

"Manami…" She loved how he said her name…

"Y-Yes…"

"Do you understand?" Manami didn't want to make him angry and she didn't want him to think she was stupid.

"Y-Yes…"

A touch, a kiss, an empty promise that's all it took to unravel her. He made sure he was the only thing on her mind; when they studied he purposely let his touch linger to throw her off balance, now she could hardly focus on studying whenever he so much as leaned closer to her. Her grades had dropped so much and she wouldn't tell him they had dropped. She tried savaging her grades but in the end her death came…She tried standing still but her body wouldn't stop trembling…She was being sent to E-class

* * *

BONUS:

She ran to him for comfort. There must be a mistake she can't go to E-class! Gakushu! He could help her! He could convince them to give her one more chance! Her eyes soon spotted him walking down the hallway, a few fangirls trailing behind him. She smiled relived. He could help her like he always did because he believed in her! Because he loved her!

"Gaku-…" She tried calling towards him, but he didn't even stop to acknowledge her. Without missing a heartbeat he walked away a cold breeze following him.

"…g-gakushu.." She called quietly…He didn't turn back…

Silent tears fell freely from her eyes. She fell on her knees, weak and useless…She was an E-class student…and everyone hates E-class students…Even Gakushu… _He hates me_ … She numbly walked towards the Library and curled herself up into a small ball hoping no one would find her. She skipped the rest of her classes…the only thought in her head was: _he hates me, he hates me, he hates me…_ and one thought made her gasp out in gross sobbing _Did he ever love me…?_

She never thought that all his feelings all his gestures towards her were all just one massive lie.

* * *

 _Ahhh! Poor Okuda...I'm so sorry but this was how I imagine it would be considering Asano's manipulative personality and Okuda's naïve nature. Don't worry next one will be happier! Speaking of the next one if there's a particular pair you want to see don't hesitate to tell me or if you have a cute prompt idea please I'm all ears!_


	2. Lie pt 2

**Since everyone was so sad for Okuda I decided to upload a continuation. I _was_ planning to do an ItonaxOkuda but that can wait for the next chapter. Oh and thnx for pointing out that it was Japanese lit. and not English my bad XP Its been a while and i don't know why i thought it was english. Ehh oh well anyway I hope you like this it's super long too! **

* * *

The first day wasn't so bad…Okuda thought…. The walk up was more a nightmare than the actual class itself. She hadn't intermingled with any of the E-class students…Why would she…? They were all here for one reason…They were inferior… _She_ was inferior…. Okuda really believed that the moment she stepped foot into that classroom her new life as a hobo or future prostitute would begin…, luckily she was wrong…Ohh so wrong…! If someone had told her that her teacher would be a fast yellow octopus who destroyed half of the moon and she, along with the rest of the class would be assigned, by the government, to murder this seemingly un-killable creature…she would have kindly asked if they were taking any kind of hallucinogens before taking them to the nearest hospital….But that's exactly what happened!

And she couldn't be happier! Koro-sensei was an amazing teacher, one of a kind! No one could compare! The students…though some were a little rough around the edges….were incredibly nice and talented… Diamonds in the rough…So despite the almost silly situation she was in, her life seemed to be taking a turn for the better. No longer would she have to worry about impressing someone or hiding from the harsh gazes of A-class students….No longer will she think of… _him…_ Now her life will become happier and simpler no more complicated feelings, no more heartbreak, it would just be her and her platonic friends having a good time studying and trying to kill their homeroom teacher….Or at least….that was what she was hoping for.

Akabane, Karma. The school devil… with a nickname like that you knew you didn't want to mess with the guy… and Okuda knew that once he did show up to class after his expulsion ended she would have to be very careful around the boy. She's heard many tales about Karma from other A-class students…They all said the same thing…he gave the phrase 'karma is a bitch' a whole new meaning…She remembers the one time she ran into the infamous red haired devil in the hallway….

It was back when she was still in the main building…There was an Japanese literature exam coming up and Okuda had to study, but she had left her study guide in her desk! She was rushing down the hallway hoping to get the sheet and get out as fast as she could…This was before she started dating…. _Him…_ She let out a sigh in relief when she found it right where she left it. Just as she was making her way back she bumped into him….He had dropped something and she immediately went to pick it up. Its glimmering point dared her to touch it…It was a Swiss army knife…She froze…Her blood ran cold and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. _W-what's he doing with a knife…._ She thought fearfully….

"You okay?" He asked idly once he saw the girl's shoulder tense.

"H-Huh…?"

She briefly glanced up and her eyes had locked onto his predatory bright amber eyes. She could feel her skin crawl. Okuda blinked she didn't register what he said…which made her all the more nervous. The last thing she wanted to do was make him angry. She quickly scooped up the knife and gave it back to the boy with shaky hands…

"I-I'm s-sorry I wasn't paying attention….I….Have a good day…" She said quickly as she bowed before trying to make a break for it, but before she did he stopped her.

"Hey clam down little bunny…I don't bite." He said with a devilish smirk as he expertly twirled the knife in his fingers… _Oh god this is how I die…!_ Manami panicked. "Here." He said bluntly as he handed her, her review sheet back. "By the way number four is wrong." He coolly added before idly making his way down the hallway.

It was the single most terrifying event in Okuda's life second only to the threat of being sent to E-class…She briefly wondered if he would recognize her, she silently prayed he didn't….Why would he…. _Oh please don't remembered me…_

But just as everything else had surprised her…he surprised her to….He wasn't evil….he was just overly mischievous like a fairy or an imp…sure he blackmailed lots of people but he didn't mean any long term harm…He usually just did it to get people to either stop annoying him or do him a favor…He was violent….but only when he deemed the people he was beating up as 'bad' like bullies or perverts….He was intimating…not just in strength but in cunning. He had the gift of quick wit…which made him unpredictable…and he always hides behinds his playful smirks…you never know what's going on in his head, but he knows what's going on in yours…he's very observant…He….

"He's not that bad…." Okuda concluded.

* * *

He remembers her as the bunny from the hallway, skittish, small, frail, and utterly adorable. He was a little surprised to see her in E-class…but he's glad she's there, because he knew that out of all the students in the classroom she was the most harmless. That didn't mean she was weak or useless. On no she was VERY useful. Her knowledge of science was unparalleled and she not only made an excellent partner but a good friend…

She was a very polite girl, shy and reserved. But that didn't make her a push over…she was just a very determined girl with a very accepting attitude. She accepted him as the mischievous and slightly violent person he was. She accepted the fact that they would have to kill a speedy yellow octopus. She just went with it and worked with it….She was very resourceful….Very naïve to…Everything about her screamed: 'sweet little baby child that must be protected at all cost.' And that's what he planned to do. She was the one percent of people he let pass his walls...and he almost regrets letting his guard down so much….he underestimated her…She was supposed to be a close friend…but the sneaky minx had crossed the few walls he had left remaining around her and had made it into his heart….

It was like his senses had been enhanced…every little thing she did he noticed…The way her braids would swing behind her as she played around with chemicals, the way her glasses glinted dangerously when she thought up of or succeeded in creating an extra dangerous chemical, the way she would smile when he would make horrible…and I mean HORRIBLE science jokes, the way she would almost bounce up and down excitedly like a child when he shared his pranks or assassination ideas with her….the way her eyes sparkled when he gave her a compliment….and each time he noticed those things his heart would silently hum inside his chest and his cool collected composer would start to slip.

He had these immense urges….Urges like the urge to hug her, hold her close, tease her, lightly tug at her braids and undo them, he wanted to place her on his lap so he could hold her in his arms, he wanted to beat up anyone who gave her grief, he wanted her…and when the devil wanted something…he planned on getting it…

* * *

She was playing a dangerous game, she knew. She was letting the class devil take residence in her guarded heart. Ever since…the… 'Incident' with he who shall not be named Okuda had learned to guard herself….Well…she has always kept herself guarded even way before the 'Incident.' Often the victim of bullying she has learned to keep people at a distance never letting anyone in too close. The 'incident' only made her more cautious. Her shallow trenches became huge pits and her walls became thicker. Okuda was guarded…but unlike Karma who was also guarded her walls were not made out of large titanium doors with millions of guns and rocket launchers aimed at its entrance…. No she was more subtle. Her walls were translucent and reflective like mirrors but were as thick and cold as solid ice. These invisible walls kept her protected, because if someone doesn't see a wall they merely assume they've already made it through the maze and don't try to keep going…it was the perfect self-defensive mechanism. She hid behind overly polite and kind gestures so when people thought they saw the 'real' her they immediately stopped trying to overcome her walls remaining blissfully unaware of the line that no one ever crossed because no one ever knew it was there….

That is expect for Karma…he was the only exception. He not only managed to slip past her invisible walls he out right took a sledge hammer and broke those walls down like it was nothing. His warm gaze melted the ice, his teasing smiles and sense of humor caused her drawbridges to lower, his kindness to her and his need to protect those closest to him had caused her to unknowingly give him the keys to her locked doors.

It didn't help that she was at that tender age where she started noticing the little things about her fellow boy partner…the hormones didn't help her in her current situation….Those cheeky grins transformed into seductive smirks, his lazy persona became a cool collected and mature attitude….Manami knew Karma was handsome, she knew it from the beginning…but his attractiveness was never a point of interest for her until only recently. His unique blood red hair was visually striking as were his molten golden eyes that glimmered and gleamed like topazes, but just the mere fact that he looked awfully similar to… _him…_ caused her heart to wrench as a bitter taste filled her mouth…She hated how much _he_ still affected her.

In any case that slight bitter feeling didn't get rid of the gentle hum in her heart that sweetly resonated inside her or the way her stomach would fill up with butterflies and she would instinctively blush and smile when he gave her complements…She especially enjoyed it when he patted her head affectionately. His large warm hand made her feel safe, secure and praised….It was a wonderful feeling…but still the fear lingered. She didn't know if she should accept these feelings and try to nurture this budding relationship…or leave it where it was now so as not to take the risk of being once again cut by a sweet smelling rose. Perhaps she should inquire about this more the next time they make poison together after school.

* * *

Interesting…that was the only word for the situation at hand. Interesting. It seems that his rival Akabane Karma has acquired a…cute distraction…a distraction Asano was all too familiar with. He remembers her glimmering purple chalcedony eyes, how soft her skin was and how it would turn a lovely shade of scarlet when embarrassed. It seems as though the little cute pest he sent to E-class had managed to take down Akabane's well-guarded walls…He briefly wondered if Akabane knew of his previous relationship with the chemist….probably not, after all Asano made a clear effort to erase all signs of previous affiliations with the petite girl. Though now he was thinking that she could become of some use again. He smirked. He would love to see the look of defeat on Akabane's face when he whisks his little 'poison glasses' away from him (he often hears Akabane call Okuda that…)

* * *

Okuda could hear the sound of creaking floorboards behind her. She knew who it was as soon as she heard the back door open. She craned her neck to the left and gave him a small smile as she greeted him.

"Hello Karma-kun…I hope you don't mind but I started a bit early." Okuda said as she returned her gaze upon the bubbling chemicals.

"Not at all…" Karma said coolly as he made his way towards her. Okuda stiffened slightly when she felt him right behind her. "So I was thinking…." Karma said his breath tickling her exposed nape.

Before he could finish his sentence Okuda's nervous hand slipped causing the test tube to fall and shatter… Quickly Karma wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her to his chest so she wouldn't spill any chemicals on herself. _**Badump**_ _…_ Okuda's heart resonated loudly in her chest as a blush adorned her cute face…She got too nervous around him….It was causing her to slip…. She was poisoned, Karma had poisoned her with the god forsaken feeling of love….!

"You okay…?" He asked…She just nodded in response….

"A-ah yeah…I'm sorry…I was too careless we could have really gotten hurt…" Okuda said quietly trying to ignore the fast tempo of her heart. "Y-You can p-put me down now, Karma-kun." She said, hoping that maybe if she wasn't so close to the redhead her heart rate would return to normal.

"…"

"K-karma-kun…?" He was quiet…He was never quiet unless he was thinking about something...

"Manami…" He said gently as his hold on her tightened….Her heart got caught in her throat….T-this all seemed to familiar….

"Be more careful…" Karma said, lightly scorning the girl. Okuda let out a nervous laugh, she was secretly happy things took a different turn.

"I-I will…it's just you make me nervous." She said sheepishly when Karma finally put her down…it was only then did she realized what she said… "NO!" She shouted… "I-I mean…." She continued quieter… "I-I didn't mean…I'm not scared! Y-you're not scary. You're actually really nice b-but what I mean to say is I meant t-that I you…" Karma just placed his hand on top of her head reassuringly petting her head.

"You don't need to explain yourself, Okuda-chan." He said with an amused smile…. "Now as I was saying before…"

After that they continued on like normal. Karma had suggested they turn the BB bullets into some sort of gas, Okuda jumped at the idea. The slightly awkward air around them disappeared and it was as if it never happened…but still the questions lingered….Okuda took a deep breath….She was an honest person….almost to a fault…She was very blunt about her words…She didn't like beating around the bush, so why start now? She should just ask. Taking in a deep breath she finally asked the question that had been on her mind…

"W-what are we…?" She asked…Karma froze…

"What do you mean?" He asked instead of answering her question…he was putting up his walls. Okuda would have to tread carefully.

"I-it's just that…" She was nervous…she didn't know how to say it…"W-well I…Karma do you know what loves like?" She asked...

"…I assume you're going to tell me." He said with his ever present grin….

His heart was beating fast but he refused to lose his cool face…He tried hiding his nervous fidgeting hands by stuffing them in his pockets. Okuda giggled at his response…it was a very Karma thing to say.

"Falling in love is like being poisoned…You don't know it at first but soon the symptoms start showing up…like loss of breath, dizziness, slight nausea…"

"Hmm…" He hummed in thought…

"W-What I'm trying to say is...Why did you poison me?" She asked as she turned to face him…She wanted to face him and say it….but in her own way.

Karma gazed down at her…He looked her in the eyes…her beautiful purple eyes that glimmered like amethyst…He swallowed a wad of nervous saliva…This was it…He gave her one of his trademark smirks as he gently held one of her braids in his hand….like he's always wanted to do…

"I think the better question is: why did you poison me?" He said…. Okuda could feel a blush bloom across her face as her breath hitched and her eyes widened…

"I-I…" she couldn't say anything and slowly Karma leaned down. Okuda closed her eyes as her shoulders stiffened; if he kissed her….she was sure to die….

Her eyes shot open when she felt something soft on her forehead…He had kissed her forehead….

"Now how is that anti-sensei gas coming along, partner…"? He said…

Okuda smiled…Only Karma….

* * *

"I'm going now Karma, are you going to stay here a little longer?" Okuda asked as she packed her things.

"Yeah I got some….'business' to take care of." Karma said with a devilish smirk. Okuda smiled. He was no doubt setting up another one of his pranks.

"Well don't stay up to late…" Okuda said with a smile.

"Hey wait no goodbye kiss~" He teased as he leaned down and gestured to his cheek.

"O-Okay…" Okuda quickly leaned up on her tippy toes and placed a gently kiss on his cheek before making her way out the door. "Goodnight Karma…" She didn't use a honorifics.

"…night…" He said slightly stunned…he hadn't expected her to do it… As soon as she left he kneeled down on the floor and covered his face which was now the same color as his hair…Only Okuda could unravel him like that….

* * *

Okuda made her way down the mountain and she was surprised to find a certain strawberry blonde at the base of the stairs….Her hands tightened into tight fist as her stomach tied itself in knots….Perhaps she could sneak around him

…. _crack…_

she stepped on a branch….

"Ah…I was wondering when you would get down here, I've been waiting for you." Asano said with that charming smile of his…

"Waiting…?" Before she could ask any other questions like: why was he waiting and for how long, he took her two hands in his 'causing her to yelp out in surprise.

"Okuda-chan it's been so long…..oh how I've missed you face…" He said as he gently caressed her left cheek.

"I…d-don't understand…I thought you hated me…you never spoke to me once I was sent to E…" She said as her lips pulled down in a small frown.

"Oh My dear Okuda-chan…I could never hate you."

"T-then why did you stop talking to me…?" She asked genuinely confused as to why he cut ties with her….

"Okuda-chan…." He let out a tired sigh… "I'm so sorry for the misery I put you through….I'm the student council president and you were an E-student...Do you really think we would have been able to work it out…I had a reputation a responsibility to the student body…they can't see me acting friendly with an E-student." He explained…

"B-but then why are you talking to me now?" She questioned her voice rising in tone…If what he said was true than that made it all the worse….He valued his reputation more than he did her.

"Okuda all that time I spent away from you has been hell…and now I see Akabane using you for you science knowledge….I couldn't let you be used like that!" He proclaimed….

"W-what..? No Karma would never do that!" She said fiercely…

"Why else would he hang around you?" Okuda froze….He had a point…Okuda wasn't good at anything besides science and science was the thing that brought Karma and her together…without that…

"…I-it's not true…" She stated again, this time more quietly…more submissively…

Asano saw her growing weakness and he went in for the kill. He loved when she was submissive. Gently he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, like a python coiling itself around it prey before snuffing its life out.

"It's alright Okuda-san…You have me now…"

 _It's alright Okuda- san….Okuda-san…San…San…San not chan…San…!_ Okuda let out a growl and with all her might pushed Asano away from her.

"What did you say?!" She asked her eyes burning purple….

Asano blinked…he has never seen Okuda like this before. He titled his head slightly in confusion…Okuda decided to enlighten him on his mistake.

"S-san…! You said Okuda-san not chan!" She shouted…Asano's eyes widened in slight horror as he realized his mistake.

"Okuda it was an honest mistake…" He tried to reason but one look into her enraged violet eyes told him to shut up.

Okuda took a deep breath….She thought back to the times he held her…the times he helped her…she gathered all her anger her frustration and her sadness and breathed it all out….

"Asano-san…Please. Don't lie anymore. It's wrong…" She said softly after she calmed her thrashing emotions. She continued speaking as her eyes narrowed and where coated over with a thick sheet of ice.

"And don't you ever accuse my Karma of lying to me or using me again…he isn't like you….and if you say _anything_ unfavorable toward him…" She paused before gazing up at the blonde her eyes glazed over with pure blood lust…. "….I'll poison you." She said coldly.

Asano had to repress the urge to shiver…

"That's my poison glasses! I couldn't have said it better myself."

Okuda jumped back in surprise when she heard Karma's voice behind her….the murderous attend in her eyes had completely vanished without a trace as if it was never there.

"Hey Asano you had your chance now scram I'm sure there are plenty of A-class girls just dying to get you attention." Karma said with a teasing smirk.

Asano just growled in response dropping his gentleman façade. He may be egoistic but he knew when to give up fighting for a lost cause.

"Next time Akabane, I'll win." He said.

"Yeah, yeah look I'm fine competing over all that school stuff, but my Manami is off limits got that?"

"So be it." Asano agreed…He didn't like to accept the fact that he lost but if got the opportunity to win at something else than all was forgiven…with that Asano left the two E-students to their own devices briefly wondering why his heart was sadly resonating within his chest.

"K-Karma-kun I'm so sorry you had to see that." Okuda said apologetically.

"It's fine. Besides I rather deal away with the weeds sooner rather than later. Come on I'll walk you home."

"O-Okay…and Karma-kun…"

"Yes..?"

"P-Promise me you won't lie to me…" Karma gently smiled.

"Promise." He said as he held out his pinky finger to solidify the promise. Okuda smiled as she wrapped her little pinky around his. She knew she could trust Karma.

* * *

 **t** h **ere you have you're happy ending!**


	3. Blunt much

**WHY DIDN'T I UPLOaD ON VALENTinES DaY! Oh well...some of you requested ItonaxManami so here it is! If you have any other suggestions leave them in the comments.**

* * *

Itona Horibe was an honest person…sometimes brutally so. If he thought someone smelled bad he wouldn't hesitate to say so. If he thought a women's baby was ugly he would automatically say 'wow that's an ugly baby.' This characteristic had caused the Class-E students to think of the silver haired boy as blunt, honest, and straightforward. And most of the time his honesty often gained him the reputation of being rude and socially awkward to talk to. However, he did have a smooth talker hidden deep inside him he just need a reason to bring it out. Okuda Manami was that reason.

Okuda Manami also nicknamed Poison Glasses was a shy determined chemist who despite seeming submissive was actually very willful. Itona recalls Kayano talking about how Manami stood up for E-class against the Five Virtuosos once…That caught his intreast….at least more so. It was no wonder why Karma, the class devil, liked hanging around the girl so much. Not only did she have a hidden fire she also just had this gentle presence around her that was very alluring. It was quite and subtle and sweet like the girl herself…If he had to think of a way to describe it, the best descriptive words he could come up with would be warm and honey. She was the kind of person who you could spill your guts to.

She was also quite the scientist…and he liked science….and she liked science…It just made sense. They shared a common ground, a common ground that would usually be the main topic of discussion between the both of them whenever they interacted. Her knowledge in all fields of science was a very beneficial one, one that could boost anyone of the students' assassination attempts. She was resourceful and smart…And really she was just meeting his every standard.

Was she cute? Yes, absolutely adorable no one would dare hurt her in anyway (well no one would dare hurt Karma's 'little sister.') Was she smart? Yes very much so. Was she sweet? Only the sweetest. Was she willful? Surprisingly yes, she was very determined. Just everything about her screamed 'girlfriend material please date me!' At least that's what Itona thought. He was very much surprised that not many of the males in Class-E paid the chemist any mind…Well it was there loss. He made his attraction be known after the first few weeks of being in E-class. This is where he cranked up his charm level.

First he made it clear that he was very much interested in Okuda in a non-friendly way. He made his first move when he placed a pile of yellow roses on Manami's desk. His intentions should be obvious. They were a sunny yellow with green leaves that were slightly curled. He had not taken into account the color of the rose…if he had he would have made sure they were a burning red like his love for Okuda.

"H-huh…? Flowers…?" Manami picked up the bouquet of yellow flowers hesitantly. _It's not Valentine's Day…so why…? Who…?_

It was then Itona realized….he forgot to put his name on the bouquet.

"Hey Manami! Oh what you got there?" Kayano asked as she curiously peered down at the bouquet of roses. "Got yourself an admirer I see." Kayano said with a grin.

"W-well I think it's just meant to be a gift of friendship… see their color…I may not know much about flowerology but I know yellow roses are a sign of friendship…" Okuda said.

"Huh...is that so? Well who's it from?" Kayano asked as she tried to look for a name… "No name…?"

Itona only laid his head done on his desk pretending to fall asleep when really he was just internally screaming.

The next time he deiced to be more up front about his feeling like he usually was. It was early in the morning and there were only a few students in the classroom.

"Hey Okuda." Itona said calmly as he saw her walk in through the door.

"Oh! Yes…Do you need something?" She asked.

"I like you." He said bluntly.

"R-Really uhh me to." She said with that gentle smile of hers…She wasn't getting it.

"No I LIKE you." He said putting more emphasize on the 'like' part.

"As a friend?" She asked innocently…He could feel his left eye twitch.

"I find you extremely physically attractive and desirable."

"I-I uhh w-what..? Oh! Haha I get it you're just trying to complement me today….I guess your manners are improving though you should have probably waited for Rio to come, she's better at words than I am." Okuda said as she made her way towards her desk assuming that Itona was merely trying to give her a friendly complement along the lines of 'you're looking nice today'.

 _That's it gotta crank my up charm!_ He made his attraction VERY obvious after words. It was almost hilarious how straight forward he was…and it was kind of admirable to seem him be so determined…he was very, very persistent. Pick up lines were now a common occurrence between the two.

"Hey I should charge you rent." He said.

"B-But I don't live in an apartment."

"Well I know but…you occupy so much of my thoughts." He said as his golden eyes sparkled when he smiled.

"Haha that's a good one…" Itona could feel gravity increase on him.

"Hey Okuda can I borrow your glasses something must be wrong with my eyes." Itona said.

"W-what's wrong with your eyes?" Okuda asked as far as she knew Itona had 20/20 vison.

"There has to be something wrong with my eyes…because I can't take them off you."

"Oh that's a nice thing to say, but that shouldn't cause any problems concerning your sight just your concentration." He felt a sweat drop roll down his forehead.

Itona decided to crank it up a notch. He became rather…aggressive with his flirting…the other students began to notice.

"Hey Okuda did you know kissing can burn up to 6.4 calories a minute." Itona said.

"Oh wow I didn't know that…"

"…Wanna make out…?" Okuda blinked….

"E-eh…?" _Why would he say that…does he…._ "A-are you saying I should lose weight…?" Itona just groaned…he didn't know Okuda was this dense…

"So Okuda….How's Itona…?" Rio asked with a teasing smirk lightly jabbing her elbow against Okuda. Manami blinked.

"Uhh…Last time I saw him he was fine…"

"Oh dear god bless his soul…" Rio said as she realized Manami was probably too dense to realize Itona was hitting on her.

"H-Huh..?"

"Hey Okuda?" Itona called. Both Okuda and he were parented up in Home Ed. Class… (No doubt the octopus's doing.)

"Yes..?"

This was it! He was going to bombarded her with one-liners until she realized he liked her.

"Did you sit on a pile of sugar because you have a pretty sweet ass? Are you made of Copper and Tellurium because you're CuTe. Or maybe you're made of Beryllium, gold, and titanium 'cause your BeAuTi-full. I lost my number can I have yours? Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you. Hey you look cold want to use me as a blanket? Your body is 65% of water and I'm thirsty. Look at my clothes they're made of boyfriend material. Date me." He took in a deep breath after he had finished….Safe to say everyone was now staring…

"I…"

"Itona no flirting in class go wait out in the hall." Koro-sensei said with that ever present smile of his as one of his yellow tentacles wrapped itself around Itona's waist and placed him outside. He never wanted to kill Koro-sensei more than at that very moment.

"Oh wow dude…you really are a thirsty hoe!" Terasaka said as he howled with laughter.

"Shut up you idiot…!" Itona said trying to keep his cool but failing.

BOUNDS:

"Umm..Itona-kun…?" His heart raced.

"Yes Okuda?"

"Umm...D-do you have a raisin…?" She asked timidly. His heart dropped down to his stomach…

"Uhh no…I don't sorry…"

"Well do you have a date..?" She asked with a playful smile… _Oh dear lord_ _that's cute!_ Itona's face had exploded into a shade of bright red. _Was this really happening…Did the home ed. Incident open her eyes?!_

"I-I…" For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say….well he did he just couldn't say it….

"Uhh s-sorry if you're busy today maybe ne-.."

"NO!" He shouted as he stood up from his chair with enough force to make the chair wobble on its two back legs. "I mean…I would like to go on a d-date…" Okuda smiled.

"Is a walk in the park okay?"

"Y-yeah it's great!" He said happily.

….After Okuda made her way back to her seat Karma walked up and leaned down to whisper something in Itona's ear.

"Try anything more than handholding and I'll break every bone in your body."

"U-understood." Itona replied unsure if he stuttered because he was on the receiving end of one of Karma's threats or if it was because he was still too giddy at the thought of going on a date with E-class's very own Poison Glasses.


	4. Baseball time

The sun rested up high in the azure sky, observing the baseball practice session down below with hot intensely. The viewing clouds were dotted around the sun and sky watching, waiting for the pitch to be thrown.

Sugino stood on top of the pitcher's mound gripping the baseball tightly. His middle finger was placed right on top of the baseball's bottom rusty red seam while his thumb was placed alongside the back of the seam. His index finger's knuckle rested on the ball all the while his middle knuckle pointed out his target. He was winding up for a knuckle curveball. This kind of curveball was difficult to master and he was sure that his opponent would not expect such an advanced attack, but just to be on the safe side he made sure to hide his obvious knuckle curveball by shielding it with his gloved left hand.

He took a deep breath and let it out. His dark blue eyes focusing on his target…It's time for the kill. He lifted up his opposite knee, rotated his hips forward, and bent his arm at a perfect 90 degree angle before he snapped the release. He watched the ball dart across the distance between him and the batter like a bullet before it curved from its course.

"Strike Three! You're out!"

"Yes!" Sugino cheered rather proud that he was able to pull off this technique.

The sun sat above the sky as it continued watching the game. Soon the baseball players started working on drills. Sugino was currently practicing his swings. He may be a good pitcher, but he still needed to work on his swings. The line moved up, soon he would have to batter up.

The players were separated into three lines and in front of each line was a pitching machine. The batters would walk up and the pitching machine would pitch three balls, the batter would have to try and hit all three and once his turn was over he would have to get in the back of the line and let the next batter go, after that it was just rinse and repeat.

After a grueling practice Sugino sat himself down on a bench greedily drinking up every last drop of water from his water bottle.

"Hey Sugino!"

"Hmm…?" He turned to the person calling his name. It was Shindo. "Oh, Shindo what's up?" Sugino asked as he watched the baseball captain jog up towards him.

"You up for some extra practice, me and a few others guys were going to play a quick game before we called it quits."

Sugino briefly thought about it. His shoulders were aching as were his arms which were silently pulsating with pain, but as the going says no pain, no game.

"Sure I don't mind just one quick game." He said. Shindo nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sugino was guarding second base. He would have been pitching but he didn't want to overwork his arm, besides as he stated before he wanted to be a well-rounded baseball player. The next batter was walking up to plate and Sugino readied himself if the ball headed his way. The sun gleamed brightly in excitement as Shindo, who was pitching, wound up for his throw….no doubt a fast ball from the looks of his stance. The ball was up in the air before Sugino had time to blink. It was a heading his way! It was soaring higher and higher and it was clear that Sugino would not be able to catch it. But, that wasn't going to stop him from trying. He couldn't let them score a homerun! He tried catching it but it had flown right over his head. He let out an annoyed 'tch'…before letting out a sigh.

"Hey Sugino mind getting the ball!?"

"Sure thing!" He responded before jogging off to find where the ball had landed.

As he searched for the baseball his mind wondered back to the game… _Where at a great disadvantage now….If we want to win where going to need a homerun….Let's see….We could load up the bases and then…-_ Before he could finish that thought he heard a small yelp and before he knew it right in front of him seemingly out of nowhere stood Okuda Manami; Class-E's very own poisonous bespectacled angel witch. His eyes grew wide in terror realizing that he had little time to slow down his fast pace and before he knew it he full out body slammed her to the ground. A loud string of curses flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Okuda!" He apologized as he slowly got up from her. He really hoped he didn't squish her flat.

"Uh….i-it's fine…I should have been p-paying attention." She said meekly as she slowly got up from the ground, re adjusting her glasses as she did so.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sugino asked curiously.

"Hmm…o-oh I was just coming back from E-class I was w-working on some new poisons t-that could kill Koro-sensei…" She said as she slowly dusted herself off.

"Geez…I am so sorry…"

"N-no, n-no it's fine."

"God I could have really hurt you….then Karma would have hurt me…" Sugino shivered at the thought of the devil red head. "Are you sure you're not hurt, no bruises or anything?" He asked very clearly worried for his frail petite classmate.

"I-It's fine, it's fine….really…" She said hoping he wasn't beating himself up for an accident that was partially her fault.

"Hey, Sugino! What's taking so long?" A distant voice asked.

"I'm coming wait!" Sugino cried back.

"O-Oh I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to keep you long." Okuda said sheepishly.

"Nonsense its fine. Hey you wouldn't have happened to see a baseball near here?"

"A baseball… Oh! Yes, I saw one fly by right before you crashed into me!" She said bluntly not knowing that she had made Sugino feel even guiltier when she reminded him of what he had done.

"W-well could you help me find it?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Ah! I-Is this it?" Okuda asked holding up the beaten up baseball.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Okuda you're a life saver." Sugino exclaimed as he took the ball from her, briefly noticing how small and dainty her hands were.

"O-oh it's no problem…I-I'm happy I could help." She said as she fiddled with her skirt shyly. It was so cute. So very cute that before he knew it Sugino said:

"Hey, would you like to stay and watch me practice." The words fell from his lips before he had time to process their implications.

"O-oh uhh…" Okuda contemplated the offer silently as she bit her nail in thought. Sugino just stood rock still and it seemed like his words were just coming out without his command.

"I-It would be nice to have someone cheer me on." He said. Okuda took a second to think about it, but she quickly agreed with a smile on her face, after all she wanted to be supportive towards all her classmates.

"Of course, anything for you." She said innocently.

Sugino tried to laugh it off, he knew Okuda didn't mean it _that_ way...but...was it still wrong that he felt his heart go pitter patter...

* * *

His teammates sent a few curious glances towards the two. They knew the girl was from the E-class since Sugino took the time to briefly introduce her to them. But they didn't understand why Sugino insisted she stay and watch them practice. The two E-class students were having a brief discussion on a bench before Sugino finally got up and headed towards the baseball field.

"Are you finally done talking to your girlfriend?" One of them teased. Sugino just laughed nervously his cheeks turning pink.

"Hey come on now she's just a friendly classmate of mine." Sugino explained.

"They're just teasing, after all this is the first time you've ever brought a girl to watch you practice." Shindo said.

"W-well don't go on assuming things, she's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever let's get on with the game." Shindo replied brushing of Sugino's defensive tone.

And so the game continued with Okuda quietly watching from the sidelines….every so often she would catch Sugino glancing at her….She wondered why…until she remembered. _I'm supposed to be cheering him on! On no! I've just been doing nothing all this time! I'm really bad at this!_ In order to make it up to Sugino she nervously got up from where she was sitting and made her way towards the chain fence that separated her and the baseball players.

"G-Go Sugino!" She nervously shouted. Hoping her words of encouragement would improve his game play.

Sugino was currently making his way up to batter and from the corner of his eyes he saw her make her way towards them…and when she called out to him like that in her pretty nervous voice with purple eyes alit with determination and support he could feel his heart skip a beat. Without permission a large cheesy grin made its way on to his face. He wanted to shift his body slightly to give her a wink….NOT A FLIRTIOUS ONE MIND YOU! It….was going to be a 'roger that' kind of wink….that's all….

But before he knew it the pitch was made and as he shifted his weight to give Okuda a quick wink and possibly a thumbs up he by some miracle had actually hit the ball. It wasn't a home run but at least it wasn't a dud. He stood still for a few seconds processing what happened. His feet only stated moving when he heard his teammates yelling at him to move.

He managed to reach second base…barley…. He let out a huff of exhaustion and his eyes automatically searched for Okuda. Blue meet with purple. Okuda had a proud smile on her face and then she cried out.

"Good j-job!"

He had to pull down his baseball cap to try and hide the reddening of his cheeks and the smile that was making its way across his face….Why was his chest fluttering? Maybe he's just happy that a close classmate is cheering him on and he's nervous because he's never practiced in front of a close classmate before…yes that must be it he reasoned. Regardless of the reason his body felt like it had been renewed with a new found of energy…He wanted to impress her…. _Next time I go to batter I'll make it a homerun…that should impress her right?_

"Looks like you have your own personal cheerleader huh Sugino?" Shindo teased. Sugino just scratched his flushed cheeks in embarrassment…but it's not like he denied it either.

* * *

BONUS:

He was up to batter. He readied himself for the pitch. Okuda was nearby and she was shouting out words of encouragement. Throughout the game she had begun feeling more comfortable and slowly but surely she was fully invested in the game.

"Go Sugino!" She cheered happily her cheeks a rosy red still a little embarrassed for being so loud she really hoped she wasn't distracting the other players.

But the way her braids swayed with her every moment and the way they bounced up and down with her as she cheered him on. Smile bright and pure…If the fence wasn't there he would have tacked her into a bear hug by now.

He craned his head slightly to face her before giving her a wink and mouthing 'this one's for you.' The pitch came just as he returned his attention to the game. The ball and baseball meet with a violent clang and off went the ball flying. He actually couldn't believe he did it all things considered. He stood still for a moments before Okuda's voice brought him back to reality.

She had let out a cute excited laugh as she clapped her hands.

"Run Sugino! Go!" She exclaimed.

He didn't need to be told twice he ran as fast as he could around the bases, he wanted to get to home base as soon as possible so he could see Okuda. So she could congratulate him! He's never felt so vivid and alive as he did then. It felt like he was running towards the airport to catch up with his lover before she flew away on her airplane….in short he was filled with adrenaline and dopamine. He should invite Okuda to his practices more often….

"Safe!"

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Good game."

His teammates came and congratulated him on a good game. But their praises fell deaf on his ears he wanted her to say it….

"U-uh…Sugino….t-that was amazing!" Okuda commented as she slightly adjusted her glasses.

"It was all because of you."

"M-Me…" Sugino froze… _what did I say?!_

"Yooouu Y-Your cheering! I meant your cheering….I work well under positive reinforcement…is what I meant to say…"

"O-Oh well I'm glad I could help!" She said happily. _Shit that' so cute…._ Since when did he start sweating….and why was he heart hammering against his chest….Exercise! That's why b-because of the game! Yup! That's why!

"You should come more o-often…"

"I-I would love to…I wouldn't mind seeing an actual game….When I see you put your all into it…I just can't help but cheer you on!" She said innocently as she interlaced her fingers together in front of her as a light blush dusted her porcelain face.

"I-I-I…." _WARNING, WARNING CUTENESS OVERLOAD! SHUTTING FRONTAL CORTEX SHUTTING DOWN WARNING THIS IS NOT A DRILL WARNING!_

"Oh ah…but I get it if you don't want me to….I could be distraction after all." Okuda said apologetically franticly waving her hands around as she saw how nervous and unresponsive Sugingo got when she mentioned the idea of her going to see more practices and actual games.

"No! I-I-I want you…I mean I want you to be there…I-I want to see you…c-cheer me on that is! I-it's next Friday….c-can you come….?"

"Of course I'll be there! It's a date."

"D-date…" Blood rushed up to his whole face as steam poured out of his ears…

"Yes…"

"By d-date you mean like a uhh…"

"An appointment! You know a date."

"O-O-of course hahaha….." He responded very clearly disappointed.

"Dude you got it bad…" Shindo snickered.

"Oh my god how long have you guys been standing there!?"

"We never left. We saw the whole thing and you guys totally have our blessing." Shindo casually stated as the other baseball players nodded in agreement some sporting supportive thumbs up.

"Huh?" Okuda said innocently as she titled her head in confusion.

* * *

 **Oh Okuda still oblivious as ever! XD Sorry for not uploading (Tho I did warn yall I wouldn't update frequently XP) But school stuff happened then I got a fever. Ughhhhhh ANYWAY Hope you like this chapter. For the next one i'm thinking...**

 **Either Nagisa or Isogai. You guys can decided in the comments. Thanks for supporting me with you reviews they make me so happy!**


	5. Tutor time

**Guess who won! It was really close to! But Isogai will be next after Nagisa. so the moment you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

How did they end up like this…? Okuda's cheeks were a light rosy pink as she lay on the floor looking up with a confused and startled look on her face as her mouth was drawn shut in a nervous wavy line whilst Nagisa loomed over her with an equally surprised look on his face. It was supposed to be a simple tutoring session….So how did they end up in this embarrassing positon….?

* * *

EARLIER THAT DAY:

* * *

The classroom was filled with the sound of loud gun shots and the gentle whistling of air Koro-sensei created as he wheezed past the front of the room dodging every pink BB bullet with ease as he called out roll. It was a normal day, actually it wasn't…it was calmer than usual….Perhaps this was so because the E-class students were currently studying their little hearts out trying to prepare for a big upcoming exam. So with their minds filled with numbers and facts they had little time to think about assassination. Nagisa was currently buried in a science book, his lips pulled down in a displeased frown with his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration as the information from the book failed to be absorbed into his brain….Science was not his forte…

Meanwhile at the other end of the classroom far in the back Okuda was doing something similar but instead of being buried nose deep in a science book she was currently trying to study an English book….without much success….She's been getting better at English, but considering the fact she wasn't even good at Japanese literature it was obvious that this subject would also be one she didn't exceed at. It was rather difficult to study… _Perhaps I should ask Nakamura to help me….._ Okuda thought as her left temple began to pulsate out of stress.

"Uhh…Koro-sensei…What kind of bond does Cyanide have again….?" Nagisa asked his teacher's after image.

"O-Oh i-it's a triple bond…" Okuda automatically replied, overhearing Nagisa's question. She immediately flushed when she realized what she had done…

"Oh uh…thanks, Okuda-san." Nagisa said with a smile. Then a thought came to mind. "Hey you're really good at science right…?" Okuda nodded. "Mind tutoring me..?" He asked.

"O-Oh uhh…I uh…"

"That's a great idea Nagisa! You know the best way to improve you skills is by teaching someone else! I think you and Okuda should tutor each other considering Okuda needs help with English and you need help with Science." Koro-sensei said.

"Oh that is a great idea! What do you say, Okuda?" Nagisa asked with a pleasant smile his sapphire eyes shining with excitement at the thought of becoming closer friends with Okuda while also being able to improve his overall grades…

"I…don't mind tutoring you…a-as long as you can help me with English…" Okuda shyly answered back.

* * *

They met up at Okuda's house later after school. Nagisa may have patched things up with his mother but…he still wasn't fully at ease with her…and bringing Okuda over may raise some unsavory questions….

"Ok so do you want to start first or…?" Nagisa asked…Okuda was a rather shy individual.

Always polite and always quiet…not that he minded he enjoyed being around her…She had no signs of bloodlust and when you're in a classroom full of blood hungry assassins everyday sometimes you just needed a breather….Okuda was that breather…

"Uhh..Y-you're my guest…So I'll let you go first." She said…

Nagisa could sense her tension…She was nervous….He briefly wondered why until he remembered the incident during their summer vacation….where he almost lost control of his bloodlust…. _Of course she would be on her guard around me…_

"N-nagisa…?" She asked, her eyes shining with concern for her classmate as he failed to respond for several seconds.

"O-Oh…Sorry I was just thinking…" He said with a sheepish smile….

After that little hiccup they started their studying…Nagisa would help her whenever she got confused or didn't understand the material and vice versa….Soon that tension Nagisa felt dissipated and the atmosphere became lighter and more carefree…Sure it was still quiet since they were engaging in studying and not chatting, but it was a comforting silence…

"Hey Okuda where's the bathroom? Nagisa asked.

Okuda peered up from her book slightly before returning her gaze down to the book as she removed her school jacket. It was too warm for her liking.

"Hmm…Oh it's right down the hallway." She responded as she continued working….Nagisa smiled…Okuda was always a hard worker…He admired her dedication.

"Thanks." Okuda looked up from her book and forced out a phrase in English.

" **N-Nah…pr-r….p-prob Bob…"** She said…or tried to say, more like forced to say as the words came out unnaturally from her mouth …Nagisa giggled. Okuda blushed….

"Keep working on it, you're getting better." Nagisa said encouragingly as he watched Okuda's cheeks turn a light shade of pink as she tried to hide her flustered face behind the large textbook….It was awfully cute…

As soon as Nagisa left the room Okuda covered her flushed face in her hands as she laid herself down on the floor embarrassed….

Later Nagisa returned and that's when thing went horribly wrong… Okuda in her embarrassment had forgotten to pick up her discarded school jacket so as Nagisa made his way over to their study table he slipped on her jacket and landed on top of her…As luck would have it…His lips managed to come into contact with hers…just for a brief second…

And now here they were looking up at each other….Nagisa gulped…. He wasn't prepared for this….The air had become tense again….by tenfold….He could sense how uncomfortable she was… He tried to say something but no words would come out…

"I-I'm sorry, Nagisa!" Okuda said loudly. Nagisa blinked taken aback by the sudden apology…

"H-Huh..?" Was all he could manage to say…

"I-If I hadn't left my jacket t-there you w-wouldn't have slipped…" She said apologetically "I'm so sorry!"

Nagisa quickly got off of Okuda as he tried to reassure her it wasn't her fault.

"N-No it's okay…I wasn't looking where I was going…If I was more careful…I-I mean I'm an assassin for crying out loud I-I should have been more aware of my surroundings… I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry you feel like it's your fault!" Okuda replied as she got up from the floor and bowed her head apologetically.

"N-No, no….I'm sorry for making you apologize..." Nagisa said.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Sorry…"

"Sorry…"

"Sorry…"

"B-But I'm sorrier…" Okuda said with a slightly annoyed frown.

"No I am really…! I'm really sorry." Nagisa said.

"I'm super sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Why won't you accept my apology?" Nagisa cried in frustration. Why was she being stubborn?

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry!" Nagisa exclaimed as he leaned closer to the girl trying to show her how sorry he was.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry!

"Not as sorry as me!" She argued.

"No I'm not as sorry as you because I'm SORRIER!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way!"

"I'm sorry to!" He exclaimed as his lips tugged downward in a displeased frown.

"For what!?" She exclaimed. Nagisa could feel something coil up down deep in his gut and before he knew it…

"I'm sorry for this!" He exclaimed as he took Okuda's face in his hands and smashed his lips against hers forcing her to shut up.

I HIT…Her lips were awfully soft…

3 HIT….She tasted so sweet, he wanted more.

6 HIT…He slightly tilted her head upwards to gain more access to her wet mouth.

9 HIT …His tongue kept assaulting her mouth and ever so shyly her tongue started fighting back.

12 HIT ….Okuda's face had become a bright red as she submissively accepted Nagisa's passionate kisses.

Finally after the 24 HIT Okuda harshly pushed Nagisa away from her, her face deep red as she covered her mouth in shock….She was not expecting that from the normally reserved blue haired boy… _Oh shit…!_ Was the only thing that crossed Nagisa's mind….H-He didn't…W-Well he d-did, b-but it wasn't….

"I'M SORRY!" He cried out as he got on all fours and begged Okuda to forgive him… He didn't know what came over him!

"…" Silence was all that met his ears…and then she said something that made his face exploded into a deep red.

" **D-don't be…I'm not…"**

 _You're hanging out with Karma too much…_ Was Nagia's last thought as his heart proceeded to explode from his chest.

* * *

 **Sorry this was kind of short but I hopped you enjoyed it...I think I made Okuda to OC... ehh**


	6. To the Dinner

**Here I am! Happy Fourth of July! If you don't celebrate it then Happy Normal day!**

 **I hope this story makes you happy its the much requested IsogaixManami! (I hope I didn't make them too out of character)**

 **For the next pairing I'm thinking... Sugaya or Ren sakaibara? Man I got a lot of great request I'll try to get to all of them someday! Anyway leave a comment telling me which you want to see first. Or just give me validation! *cough cough* God knows I need it *cough cough***

* * *

Manami looked up from her chemistry book and glanced out her window. The sun was out smiling, it oddly reminded her of Koro-sensei. There must have been a gentle wind outside judging by the twirling leaves.

"What a pleasant day…" Manami said out loud…It was a Saturday evening. "Perhaps I can take a stroll…." Manami considered out loud.

 _Studies are important but don't cope yourself in! Go out and get fresh air!_

She could practically hear Koro-sensei now. She looked out the window again….perhaps a stroll wouldn't hurt…She could go for a walk and then go to a diner for some lunch…

"Yeah I think I'll do that." Manami said as she got up from her chair and placed her chemistry book back in her small bookshelf.

* * *

 _Hmm…where should I go…?_ Manami wondered. She had been walking around for a while now with no clear destination in mind. It was nice not having to think about where you have to go and just walk freely as the wind caresses you softly and the sun smiles down at you. But, now she was getting hungry. She wondered if there were any good restaurants nearby.

"Oh wait I think Isogai works near here." Manami said out loud…Perhaps she should pay a visit; he works in a diner right?

She finally found it after an thirty minutes of searching and as soon as she opened the door she was greeted by none other than Isogai himself.

"Good even-…Oh! Okuda Hey!" Isogai said dropping his formality. "Hey how are you doing?" He asked kindly with a warm smile.

"O-oh I'm fine…how are you?"

"I'm fine…Oh sorry let me take you to your table." Isogai said with a sheepish smile temporarily forgetting he was still at work.

Manami wondered if coming here was a good idea…I mean it was probably going to be really weird having your classmate be at your beck and call…and what made it embarrassing was the overly pleasant aura said classmate generated. It made her squirm…he was too kind…too social… and while it wasn't necessarily bad having an attractive guy smile and excitedly chat about assassination ideas or the weather it wasn't really good either at least not to Manami who wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"O-Oh sorry I'm rambling you're just very easy to talk to…" Isogai admitted with a sheepish smile.

Manami just had a very pleasant relaxed aura around her, no wonder Karma feels like he can let his guard down around her.

"In any case, what will you be having, today?" Isogai asked switching to work mode.

Manami stared at the menu and gently grabbed her chin in thought…Her eyes scanned the menu completely focused on the options at hand as she contemplated what dish she should order. Her pink lips were slightly tugged down and her eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration as she hummed absentmindedly.

"Hmm…Huh…Let's see…"

 _There is no way a person can be this cute while thinking._ Isogai thought as he resisted the immense urge to pet his classmate. He thinks everyone in the classroom can agree that Okuda was a precious cinnamon roll that should be protected.

"I think I'll just have some naporitan and a soft drink." Okuda said after giving it some thought.

"Got it!" Isogai said with a smile as he made his way to the kitchen… _Oh wait I forgot to ask if she wanted dessert!_ ….He wanted to impress his classmate...

A few minutes seemed to pass by and the diner had been semi-filled up with other customers so Isogai was often going from one table to another like a ping pong ball. Manami admired how patient and hardworking Isogai was and how he was overall a great guy… She thought as she observed him quietly from her table…not like she had much else to do…

Figuring she was being rude for staring and probably seemed like a stalker Manami decided to get her phone out and read some science articles. She was idly browsing through her phone when a voice called out to her. She didn't recognize the voice. She looked up from her phone to find two random guys standing there….

"Uh…D-Do you need something…?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah…Your number…" The blonde guy said with a wink. Okuda blinked….

"W-What…?!" She wasn't expecting that… "I-I'm sorry but…"

Before she could finish her sentence the other guy started talking.

"Hey don't listen to this guy. After all I got to take you on a date before I ask for your digits."

"I-I don't…" They interrupted her again.

"Come on I'm not asking for much."

"N-No I-I guess not but you see I r-really don't"

"Hey Ian can't you see? She doesn't like blondes."

Okuda couldn't even get two words in without being interrupted again. She felt cornered and small as if her opinion didn't matter…. She didn't like this feeling….But she couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't very assertive and she usually just kept her mouth shut preferring to listen to others than to be listened to. Now it was all coming back, to bite her in the butt. She wasn't used to these kinds of advances and she didn't have the necessary guts or assertiveness to just say no. She could try but she doubted they would listen. She just sat there, her cheeks glowing red from embarrassment and slight agitation…. _Please someone make them stop talking…_

"Excuse me sirs…" A voice called out, Manami recognized the voice.

 _Oh thank god…_ Manami thought relived as she saw Isogai walk up towards her and the two strangers.

"It's obvious the lady doesn't want to date either of you." He articulated with a pleasant smile.

"Oh and who are you to say that?" The blonde guy retorted with a frown.

"Yeah what gives you the right?" The other guy chimmed.

Manami's shoulders tensed as she felt a low-key bloodlust aura form around the three males….She could only hope Isogai's charm would be able to disarm the two guys and there would be no need for violence. _I don't want him to get fired just for protecting me…_ Manami thought, but what happened next caught her off guard.

"I'm her boyfriend." Isogai confessed confidently and without missing a beat he gave them a scary smile…

It was the kind of smile Karma wore whenever he thought up of something sadistic and mischievous…Manami didn't think Isogai could smile like that. The two guys seemed to realize the slight killer aura coming from the waiter and they decided not to provoke him any further…If they had known the girl was taken they wouldn't have tried to flirt with her…they swear!

"Oh dude s-sorry…"

"Yeah we didn't know our bad, our bad…"

And with that both guys walked away. Isogai carefully watched them with his sharp pale gold eyes before sitting down across from Manami letting out a tired sigh.

"Hey you okay…?" He asked.

Manami didn't register what he said because the only thing going on in her mind was: _he said he was my boyfriend implying I'm his girlfriend he basically just said I'm his girlfriend_ …Isogai noticed Manami's frazzled state and he let out a sheepish chuckle.

"Sorry about that, it was the first thing to pop into my head." He said with a boyish grin.

"Uhh I-I t-thank you Isogai-san…They were making me feel really uncomfortable…" Manami said.

"Yeah guys like that always try to look for submissive girls. Think they can force them on dates…it really gets under my skin…" He fumed with a frown…

Manami doesn't think she's ever seen Isogai make that face before…It was a different side of Isogai that she would like to get to know about. Her curiosity was peeked.

"But good thing I cut them off before they did that to you…Hey there a lot of guys like that…Maybe I should hang around you more and call you my girlfriend so they leave you alone….l-like a body guard or s-something…" Isogai jested with a joking smile as he let out a sheepish laugh….

"…I-I wouldn't m-mind…" Manami mumbled as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

Isogai's heart skipped a beat as his cheeks became red…Why would he say that? But Okuda agreed? It was just a joke, but she took it seriously! So what does this mean!? An awkward silence loomed over them…

"Y-you wouldn't mind if I take my break with you?" Isogai asked.

"N-No I wouldn't." Manami said with a shy smile.

"Good…You know so I can ward off other guys like those jerks…" Isogai clarified. Manami smiled…If that's what made him feel better.

"Sure it is…" She said with a teasing smile.

Isogai's face turned a bright red as he let out a sheepish laugh.


	7. Thief

**So I know that I kinda already did a KarmaxOkuda but that was really just a continuation to Lie which I wasn't originally going to do. So I decided to do one especially for Karma. Sorry I haven't uploaded much but my cousin's two year old daughter was here for a week and we had to take care of her. Here you go!**

* * *

Karma's sharp yellow eyes idly surveyed the woodsy area that surrounded the lavish mansion up ahead. The mansion seemed typical. Karma had seen enough mansions in his life to not be left in awe anymore. There wasn't much to say about it, it looked rather generic with its tall pearly walls, French windows that shimmered with the light of the moon, balconies, two identical fountains and a large circle of flowers in the middle of the drive way. It also had a generic security system, a system that Karma knew all too well. It would be easy to break in and steal a couple of things.

Now, Karma was no petty thief, he was a mercenary. He usually took up jobs that involved assassination; however this was a rare acceptation. The job required him to set up a crime scene and place evidence to blame some enemy family that wanted their son to marry this family's daughter, that way they wouldn't marry because the client had some reason or another… Karma didn't really pay attention to what the client had to say. It sounded like it was going to be an easy job to do, one he could probably do in his sleep.

"Hmm…a window's open…by god this _is_ going to be easy." He whispered with a mocking smile, he had to resist the urge to chuckle at how stupidly easy this was all going to be.

The window was around three stories high, luckily there was some wisteria growing on the wall, its branches twirling upwards as it climbed up the imposing wall providing a convenient ladder. Karma swiftly made his way up the wisteria. He was just a few inches away from the window sill now unfortunately the wisteria stopped a little ways down luckily he was tall enough to just jump forward a bit and grab onto the window sill to make his way inside. If he remembered correctly this window was on the west end of the building far from where the resident's sleeping chambers where. _Hehe this is gonna be an easy pay da-…_

The window closed. Presumably a servant closed it to stop the draft….Karma could only blankly stare as he let everything sink in… _Shit I just had to jinx it!_ He thought sourly. He was going to have to make his way down the wisteria again and find another means of entrance. _Stupid window, stupid servant, stupid wisteria, stupid, stupid, st-SHIT!_

His foot slipped. If he didn't have quick reflexes he would have been a goner! Luckily he had managed to grip onto the window sill his knuckles turning a pale white as he firmly griped onto the sill, if his grip were to slip he would surely fall…and Karma Akabane was NOT going to die like this! He wasn't going to die because of this misfortune mistake…A rookie mistake!

 _Okay just breathe…._ He inhaled a huge amount of air before letting it out along with his frustration. _Okay let's see the window is no doubt locked from the inside and if I break it not only will I have a bloody wound I'll probably also catch a wondering servant's attention..._ Karma tried to place his foot on the wisteria below to regain his bearing, but it was just out of his reach…. _Is this it…? Is this really how it's going to end? Fuck Nagisa's gonna get a kick out of this…_ He let out a sigh….

His ear perked up at the sound of the window being opened once again. If he could lift himself up he could subdue the servant before they called for assistance. _Thank god…_ Karma thought wearily, as he could feel his ghostly white knuckles began to slip from the oil in his pores. He was about to pull himself up when he suddenly felt a soft palm land on his fingers, followed by a soft shriek.

"W-who…" It was a timid female's voice, no doubt a servant trying to get some fresh air.

He let out a sigh…He didn't want her calling security on him. He would have to subdue her…but he was out of chloroform tonight he may need to break her neck…how unfortunate. He pulled himself up slowly and the female servant hesitantly moved backwards. He rested himself on his arms as he took a second to survey the room and its current inhabitant.

"S-stay b-back…or I-I'll call the guards…" The servant girl said timidly.

She was wearing a typical maid's outfit and she wore her black hair that glimmered purple in the moon's light in two innocent braids. The moon's silver gleam showered her skin in an otherworldly porcelain glow and the moon beams were gently reflected off of her glasses as she observed him fearfully, her large periwinkle eyes shining with caution and distress. She very much looked like a scared rabbit.

"…bitch you're gonna be mine…" He unconsciously murmured out loud.

"W-what..!" She screeched. _Did he just say bitch you're going to die…!_ _No I don't want to die…!_

"Huh…? Oh nothing." Karma said nonchalantly as he pulled himself up from the window sill causing the cute girl to jump backwards in fear.

"Hey no need to be so scared." Karma said gently with a sly grin.

"I don't bite…Unless…you want me to~" He said flirtatiously.

"W-what were you doing h-hanging on the window sill?" She integrated as she tried to stand her ground against him…

He thought that was awfully cute if only she knew who he was….actually it was a good thing she didn't know who he was…

"Oh that…? You know just _hanging_ around."

The girl's soft pink lips tugged upwards slightly but she resisted the urge to smile…This man was no doubt an assassin here to hurt her young mistress! She could not let that happen…even if the assassin was rather handsome and funny.

"I-If you don't leave I'll be forced to call security, thief!" She proclaimed silently proud she only stuttered once in that sentence...

"Thief…? Now that hurts my feelings~" He said teasingly as he placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "If anything you're the thief…"

"H-Huh No I'm not!" She said duly confused. She was no thief!

"Yeah you are…" He retorted.

"I-I didn't steal anything!" She said with an annoyed frown.

"Yeah you did." He replied as he moved closer to her. She moved backwards slowly reaching over to where she kept her hidden chloroform, this did not go unnoticed by Karma.

"J-Just b-because you say I d-did doesn't make it fact…w-what did I steal anyway…?" She asked as her back was flushed against the wall.

"My heart…" Okuda blinked temporarily forgetting the dangerous situation at hand.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I-is this a prank, Nakamura…? I-it's not funny." She said with a bewildered expression her hand still hovering over her hidden chloroform.

Karma chuckled to himself as he looked down at the confused servant…If he wasn't on a mission he would have already have swept her off of her feet… _Oh yeah the mission…_

"For as much as I want to keep flirting with you I'm kinda on a mission. You wouldn't happen to know where the treasury is, do you."

"T-this isn't a prank…? F-flirting I wasn't! I...Even if I did know where the treasury was why would I tell you? What's stopping me from screaming and calling security?"

Karma smirked duly entertained with the little girl's snappy replay.

He leaned forward in response and she leaned back until her head hit the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head entrapping her. She tried not staring into his amber eyes, she felt as though she would get hypnotized by them if she stared too long. She tried calling for help but her voice was caught in her throat.

"Where's the treasury?" He cooed…She didn't respond.

"Where's the treasury?" He asked again.

She didn't say anything, she sealed her lips shut.

"Where's the treasury?" He asked again but this time there was no humor in his voice. She gulped….

She was so afraid. Her body wouldn't stop shaking. She didn't know who this man was, how he got in, or what he would do to her if she didn't corporate. But what kept her strong was the even scarier thought of what this man would do to her mistress…She had to protect her highness, she was just a servant her safety mattered less than the safety of Kanzaki-sama. She had sworn her loyalty…Taking a deep breath she tried to steady her nerves as she quickly came up with a plan, hopefully she could execute it.

"I…I-I'll show…i-if you let me go….a-and you swear not to harm t-this family…" She stuttered out. Karma smiled.

"Wasn't planning on harming anyone, my client made that very clear when he hired me."

"W-who was you client…" Okuda gently asked.

"Sorry Glasses but that's classified." She pouted…She needed more information…

"What? You don't like me calling you Glasses or something?" He asked. Okuda blinked…was he being considerate…?

"N-No…I'm just disappointed you couldn't tell me who sent you…" She said.

"Does it really matter?" He asked as he began walking towards the door, Okuda quickly followed.

"I-It does…b-because I doubt someone would hire a mercenary just to steal a few things….and why steal…? If they can hire a mercenary then they surely must be well off…" Okuda said.

Karma smiled as he watched the girl ponder over her own question, her lips drawn into a thin line as her eyebrows burrowed in a state of deep concentration…it was awfully cute.

"Well aren't you a smart cookie." Karma said with a patronizing smile before he returned his attention to the closed door.

He carefully opened it just enough for him to peek through. He couldn't see any guards or servant in the current area…

"Hmm…Seems the coast is-Mmmmhar….!" _What the!_

As soon as the red head's back was turned Okuda got out her secret bottle of chloroform and covered her small handkerchief with the sweet smelling liquid as she snuck up from behind. She quietly murmured a sorry as she covered his mouth with her chloroform soaked handkerchief.

 _Shit! I let my guard down!_ She may have gotten the jump on him but he was physically stronger than her, he could easily throw her over his shoulders but he didn't want to hurt her….even if she was trying to knock him out…Her grip was weak so he was able to swat her hand away easily. He turned towards her towering over her with annoyance.

"You got guts to pull a stunt like that." She gulped as she hesitantly backed away.

Her plan had backed fired and now she had made him mad….

"It honestly makes me want you more."

"I-I...wha-Ahh!" Before she could respond he had tackled her down to the ground. She let out a sharp yelp as her back slammed against the hard cold floor.

Karma grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand as his other covered her mouth muffling her screams. He looked down at her. Her chest heaving up and down as she tried to squirm her way out of his iron grip looking up at him through thick eyelashes with big bright amethyst eyes that were filled with one thing fear….He didn't like the fear in her eyes. He didn't like the glossy look of tears that threated to spill out of the corners of her eyes.…

"Hey don't look at me like that…" He whined.

He let out a sigh as he loosened his grip slightly to keep from bruising her perfect porcelain skin. _Whatever it's not like I need this job…_

"If I let you go promise not to scream or knock me out?"

She stood still for a while….she just looked at him with skeptical eyes…the silence grew tense and he felt uneasy. Slowly she nodded. Karma slowly loosened his grip half-expecting her to book it as soon as his grip loosened the slightest…She didn't.

"Well tonight's been a waste." Karma said out loud as he sat down on the ground beside the maid.

"…I-if…you want i-I think I have a few golden shillings….m-maybe it will be enough t-to convince your client…" Okuda offered. Karma looked at her before bursting out in laughter.

His laughter caught her off guard. It was a deep resonating mellifluous sound that sent flutters through her heart and shudders along her spine.

"W-what's funny…?" She asked…nothing she said was really fun.

"You're too nice, Glasses."

"M-My name's Okuda…please stop calling me Glasses…" She said as she offered him her last name.

"Karma." He said introducing himself sticking out his hand for a handshake…

She hesitantly took it and shook his hand. He grinned as he pulled her hand towards his lips placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet you, Okuda…" He said smoothly with a seductive grin. Manami never pulled her hand away so fast in her life.

"S-sorry I can't say the same Mr. Karma…"

"Weeelllll…! I best be on my way I think I've overstayed my visit." He said. "But before I go I don't want my time here to be a complete waste…" Okuda raised a curious eyebrow… _What does he…? Oh yeah!_

"Oh yeah…wait…" She said as she fished around for a few shillings…. He laughed again.

"That's not what I meant."

"I-it's not...then…"

"Yeah so I know I tried to break into your Master's mansion and steal from them but… Seeing as you're really cute and obviously have some knowledge in chemistry I was wondering if….maybe…"

"Yes…?" She asked patiently waiting for him to finish his request. He couldn't bring himself to say the last part…

"You could supply me with some more chloroform I've run out." He finished.

"I-I guess…though I don't see what being cute has anything to do with that…" Okuda said.

Karma laughed again but this time it was a more sheepish embarrassed laugh…Okuda thought it was the cutest thing she's ever heard.

"Well where can I come and pick up my chloroform?"

"Umm…how good are you at breaking into mansions..?"

"Very…" He replied with a grin.

"Well…you could come to the servant chambers…Mines the third window down with the tiny balcony on the second floor…"

"Got it."

"W-well I'll see you tomorrow night…I guess…."

"You can count on it…Oh before I go I do want to steal one thing."

"Huh…wh-mmh..!"

She was silenced by a kiss. She had turned into a statue the moment his lips made contact with hers…She hadn't expected him to be so gentle….she half expected him to kiss her with full bruising force….But it was such a warm pure kiss she couldn't help but melt…

"I just stole a kiss…" He said with a satisfied smirk. He loved how her eyes fluttered open her cheeks a glowing pink.

"I-I…?" She was so utterly confused.

"I also stole your wallet." He said as he held up her wallet.

"W-What!"

"See ya later, Posion Glasses."

"H-Hey no! W-wait..!" Manami cried but he was already gone….

"K-Karma…!" She hissed before sighing.

 _I need to take a break…_ She thought wearily as she made her way towards her room all the while thinking back to what had happened only moments ago… _Is it wrong that I wanted him to stay a little while longer…_

"Ahh! No! No! I can't! H-he was probably just trying to get under my skin...!"

"Okuda is everything alright."

"O-of course it is mistress…why would you ask…?" Okuda said with a sheepish smile…even though she had a good idea why the young mistress asked.

She remembered beating her head repeatedly against the wall to try and get the images of a devilishly good looking redhead out of her mind…She ended up with white bandages wrapped around her forehead and a major head ache.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! For the next chapter I'm thinking Takebayashi or Justice? R &R**


	8. Best friend

_WARNING this is a girlXgirl if this isn't your cup of tea please don't read. Wait till another update._

* * *

I'm in love with my best friend. It shouldn't have come as a surprise. But it was only recently that I had discovered this. There were a few hints and I gradually came to realize my feeling were not purely platonic…Best friends don't want to kiss you. Best friends don't want to cuddle with you. Best friends don't have mini heat attacks when you complement them or when your hand accidently brushes against theirs….I think it started when we went to the pet store... (Well it actually happened way before that but it was around this time I realized my attraction)

She wanted to go see the animals and I couldn't say no to her…I never could. I blame her pretty hazel eyes. We walked around a little and she would always stop to talk to one of the animals. She always had a different voice for each different type of animal. The birds had a high sing-song voice, for the fish she would use an effervescent sort of tone, hamsters and other small furry creatures got a sweet childlike high pitched voice. It was awfully cute watching her going around with stars in her eyes as she ohhhed and awwwed at the animals. I was looking at the lizards when she called my name…in her sweet bubbly voice…the voice she uses whenever she talks to me, the tone and mannerisms that are reserved only for me. My heart beats a beat too loud and I jump back a little as I feel her fingers entangle themselves with my own. My face flushes…

"Come look at the kittens!" She said as she dragged me towards the kittens and I happily trailed behind her still holding her hand.

To any on lookers we must look like good friends.

I do look at the kitties and they are awfully cute. But, my eyes just kept glancing over at Kayano. Her hands were pressed against the display and her nose was scrunched up against the glass, her hazel eyes twinkled with wonder as she gasped.

"Look Manami! They're all so cute! I want them all!" She exclaimed happily practically squealing. I smiled.

"Y-yeah really cute." At this point I wasn't sure if I was referring to the kittens or her.

Kayano Kaede is one of my closest friends. We hang out regularly. I remember that one time Kayano convinced me to let her do my makeup. I was really nervous. I've never used makeup products besides Chap Stick.

"Don't worry Manami when I'm through with you no one will be able to resist your cuteness!" Kayano said confidently…

No one she says… _Does that mean you won't resist my cuteness too_? I thought…

In the end she just applied some lip gloss, blush, and light pink eyeshadow. I liked it…but it took longer that I would have liked. It didn't seem worth it. I pointed this out to Kayano but she merely said.

"No way it's totally worth it! I mean look at me I'm cute as hell!"

"You're cute even without makeup." I blurted out without meaning too. I blushed

"AW! Thanks Manami you always know what to say!" She said as she laced her slender arms around my waist thinking that it was nothing more than a friendly compliment.

I know Kayano. She's my friend. Kayano Kaede is kind. She always wants to help others with their assassination attempts and is always willing to lend a hand whenever possible even if it wasn't assassination oriented. She always wants to help me be more confident for example. Kayano Kaede is always cheerful. She always has this cute smile that radiates sunshine and I'm always left dazzled. I get really nervous when she directs that beam of light in my direction. I love her…I really do… Kayano Kaede likes Nagisa…. All of these things are fact…but still…I'm determined!

Even though I may not be as cute as Nagisa, in the hopes that maybe I can win her over I have to try! I've done some research: I borrowed some mangas from Fuwa, fashion magazines from the drug store, and done a few google searches. I look at my mirror and take a deep breath. I still have that pretty pink lip gloss Kayano gave me…I open it and put it on…

" _Wow! Look it suits you, Manami!" Kayano picked up the little lip gloss and proceeded to paint my lips._

 _I was so nervous because she was right there in front of my face. She was just so close…I wanted to kiss her…_

 _She smiled. "It looks good on you! Let's get it!"_

I looked at the contact lenses. I took a deep breath and put them on. Then, I grabbed the mascara and proceeded to try and not poke my eyes out.

" _Manami, you have really pretty eyelashes!"_

" _R-really…?" I asked my face flushing a light pink from the compliment._

 _She just nodded her head in response._

" _Here!"_

" _What's this?" I asked._

" _Mascara to make you look prettier than you already are."_

 _My heart raced…prettier….it implies she thinks I'm already pretty…_

I combed my hair. I wasn't going to braid it today, because I know Kaynao likes playing with it when it's down.

" _You have really pretty hair I wish you leave it down more often." Kayano said as her slender fingers ran through my hair mindlessly making braid after braid and then undoing said braid only to redo it again._

Perfect…Okay…Take a deep breath….I was right outside the classroom door…Please notice me…I opened the door…and Kayano isn't there. Before anyone could look in my direction I closed the door and decided to wait for Kayano by the front entrance just so I could see her a few seconds sooner…A few of the students that came were curious as to who the 'new' students was only to realize it was me…They gave me compliments which I happily took. The compliments only served to make me more excited for Kayano's response. I wanted her to go out with me to this new café I found….Their specialty is pudding. Kayano loves pudding.

Finally I saw her green hair. She was coming up the steps now…with Nagisa…A small frown etches its way on my face when I saw the short blue haired male…Kayano always hangs out with Nagisa…When she finally tears her hazel gaze away from Nagisa she finally notices me.

"Manami! Is that you?" She jogs towards me and all I could do was nod numbly.

"Oh wow you look so cute Okuda-chan." Nagisa commented.

"Oh! T-thank you…" I looked at Kayano waiting for her response.

"Eh! Are you trying to impress someone?" Kayano teased and I blushed…I'm trying to impress you…

"Kayano stop teasing Okuda-chan." Nagisa said; knowing Okuda was easy to fluster. "Come on let's get to class." Nagisa said with a charming smile. Kayano blushed….

The frown found its way back onto my face.

We made our way towards the class…and Kayano was happily chatting away with Nagisa…My heart began to ache and I couldn't help but pout.

"Did Nagisa steal your thunder?" I jumped back in surprise.

"K-Karma-kun…!" I looked up at the redhead who was smirking.

"Well did he..?" He asked again. I pouted.

"D-don't tease me…" I mumbled he just let out a chuckle. He was the only one that knew about my crush.

"Okuda-chan you look really nice today, but don't try to change yourself too much okay. Do things your way." I smiled. Karma always knew what to say.

"Thanks Karma."

"No problem." He said with a lazy smile as he made his way towards his desk. Do things my way….

"Nagisa!"

"Yes Okuda..?"

"I-I won't lose to you!" I proclaimed confidently. He only titled his head in confusion as a question mark floated above his head.

"I-I uhh huh…?" Before he could recover from his confusion I took Kayano's hand in mine.

"Nee…K-Kayano could you c-come with me to this new café…? I wanted to go but I'm too shy and nervous!"

"Sure Manami!" She responded easily as if it was as natural as breathing.

"B-But just the two of us!" I clarified before she could invite Nagisa to come with us. She seemed to hesitate.

"They have pudding!" I proclaimed. That was all I needed to say. Her hazel eyes gleamed that special gleam of hers when pudding was involved.

"Yeah sure!" I smiled happy to hear she accepted my request.

"Manami one, Nagisa zero." Karma proclaimed with a teasing smile. "High five Okuda-chan!" He said and I ran over to him and gave him a high five with a huge grin on my face.

"Yeah high five!" I proclaimed happily.

The classroom was thoroughly confused and Koro-sensei seemed to be furiously writing in a notebook about something. His skin had turned pink as he laughed quietly to himself.

"Fufufuf a new love triangle for my fanfiction."


	9. It was just a dare

**So sorry for not being active but you know school and all that...Also sometimes its kind of hard to write these since I'm not to familiar writing some of these charters...but it's still fun! So any who I'm not dead and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

This was it. This was how Manami Okuda was going to die. Manami thought glumly as she was forced to participate in a truth or dare game. Kayano was firmly grabbing onto her two shoulders trying to prevent her from escaping. _As soon as she lets her guard down I'm out!_ Manami thought. She should have known Kayano would do this to her. _It's just a fun get together she's says, it will be fun she says._ Manami thought bitterly…She let out a sigh…Well it was her fault for falling into Kayano's obvious trap she reasoned…The best course of action right now was to just be pick truth all the way…

"E-eh…?" She blinked as she felt a strong aura of bloodlust.

Manami glanced towards her left to see Rio chuckling evilly a dark aura encircling her like thick poisonous fog. Manami gulped. Knowing Rio she would ask really personal question and assign really daring dares…She was dead there was no way to escape her fast approaching death. The only thing she could do was plea for mercy and hope they went easy on her.

"All right let the game begin!" Rio said happily as she plopped herself down next to Isogai and Maehara.

Isgaoi, Maehara, Kayano, Rio, Kanzaki, Sugino, and Nagisa all happily agreed as they situated themselves.

It was Saturday and Kayano had the idea of having a fun day at a nearby Karaoke joint. Rio overheard and proceeded to invite herself and a few other E-class students to the event, most of them kindly rejected the offer knowing Rio had something up her sleeve. If only she could have realized that sooner she wouldn't be in this mess.

"First up, Nagisa! So truth or dare?" Rio asked.

Nagisa pondered the question he knew if he chose dare Rio would most likely force him to cross-dress again and he DID NOT want to do that ever again.

"Truth." He said confidently after a few seconds of thinking… _I mean how bad could it be_? Nagisa thought.

"Do you like Kayano?"

"Huh…? Of course I do." He said bluntly. _What kind of question is that?_ He thought.

"Okay let me rephrase that do you love Kayano?" Okuda merely pitied the blue-haired boy; his face had become a dangerous shade of red.

After a few more turns it was soon Okuda's turn….She gulped, thankfully it wasn't Rio who would be asking her truth or dare. It was Kanzaki.

"Truth or dare?" Kanzaki politely inquired. _Hmm….I don't really want to do a dare, but Kanzaki will probably be a lot nicer to me…same goes if I chose truth…maybe I'm safe this round…_ Manami thought.

"T-Truth…"

"What color panties are you wearing?" Manami's jaw dropped open in surprise; she had not expected that kind of risqué question from Kanzaki.

"I-I I'm sorry w-what…?"

"What color panties are you wearing?" Kanzaki asked again.

"C-Can I do a-a dare instead…?" Manami nervously asked.

"Ok, kiss Maehara." That did it. Manami's soul began escaping her body. So she could either kiss the playboy in front of her friends or she could tell everyone what color panties she was wearing…

"Oh no Manami's spirit is leaving her body!" Kayano cried.

"H-hey kissing me isn't that bad!" Maehara cried slightly offended.

"Well you're not really Okuda's type…" Isogai commented with a sheepish smile; mainly referring to his best friend's playboy attitude.

"So Manami which is it going to be…?" Kanzaki asked patiently.

Well…even if she did kiss Maehara it wouldn't really mean anything…right? Because it was a dare and he was a playboy. No one would hold it against her and it would just be a quick peck….It seemed like the lesser of the two evils…Manami took a deep breath to collect her thoughts and calm her nerves.

"D-Dare…"

"W-what really? Okuda you sure?" Kayano asked.

"P-please I want to get it over it…" Manami mumbled.

"Ok Maehara you heard her." Kanzaki said her lips tugging upwards in a wicked smirk as Rio got her phone ready…..Those two were obviously in cahoots.

"O-Ok uh…Okuda you don't have to…I mean…" Maehara said awkwardly. Everything about this situation was awkward. (Even though Maehara did try to flirt with her once but that was before he got to know her.)

Maehara leaned in slowly silently hoping Okuda would come to her senses and stop him. Manami felt like fainting…She's never been this close to a boy before, especially a really attractive one…Her eyes down casted to look at his puckering lip and she leaned in…but… There was no way she could do this! Before their lips could connect Manami gently grabbed his face and leaned up to kiss his forehead instead… _I mean Kanzaki never specified what kind of kiss….this counts…_

Maehara was stunned the moment she placed her gentle hands on his cheeks… _Oh my god she's really going to do it…_ He closed his eyes shut and waited for the kiss's impact when he suddenly felt something soft press against his forehead. His eyes shot open. He blinked… _huh…?_ Manami pulled away and sat back down.

"Y-You never said it had to be on the lips…" Manami mumbled as she fiddled with her skirt.

"Oh good one Okuda!" Kayano said. Maehara just stared at Manami in shock…it was such an innocent gesture…it was only a kiss on the forehead but…then why did his cheeks heat up?

"I-I think I'm done playing." Okuda said with tinted cheeks.

"Okay." Kayano said with a small pout. "You going home…?" Kayano asked.

"Yeah I think I may just read a few chemistry books." Manami said with a sheepish smile as she grabbed her purse.

"Uhh w-wait Okuda I can walk you home…if you want…" Maehara offered. Manami blinked in surprise…

"O-Oh uhh Thank you but y-you don't have to…"

"No, no it's fine I think I'm done playing to!" Maehara said as he took hold of Manami's petite hand in his, leading her away. Manami blushed. "See ya guys later!" Maehara said as he saluted them goodbye.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do~" Rio said with a teasing smirk causing both Maehara and Manami to blush.

They began walking and it was awkwardly silent.

"Uhh…y-you don't have to hold my hand you know…" Okuda said.

"Oh Yeah! Sorry…Haha..." Maehara said sheepishly. "Uhh so I was thinking Okuda…"

"Hm…" She looked up at him curiously her large periwinkle eyes twinkling innocently behind her cute glasses. Maehara wanted to hold her so badly…

"C-could you help me with science I've been looking for a tutor to help me." Maehara said cursing himself for stuttering.

"Oh y-yeah I can be your tutor…" Manami said with a shy smile.

"Geez Thanks! You're a life saver!" Maehara said with a smile

… _Eh… why is my heart beating so fast…it was only a dare…._ Maehara had kissed thousands of other girls before. He's dated thousands of other girls each more beautiful than the last. He was experienced in these kinds of things; flirting, French kissing etc. But why was it that he, the playboy, got so easily flustered by an innocent gesture. Could it be he wasn't used to those kinds of things, the innocent things? _She's really cute I want to hold her and unbraid her hair and pull her close an- NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I can't think of her like that! She's just a friend! It was just a dare!_

"U-uhh…Maehara…." Okuda asked cautiously…He had been unusually quiet when suddenly out of nowhere he started banging his head against the wall repeatedly while yelling no repeatedly.

"Never better!" He said with a smile as blood trickled down his forehead.

"A-ah…You're bleeding…I-I think I have some rubbing alcohol in the laundry room! Come on my house isn't too f-far away…" Manami said as she took hold of his hand urging him to follow her.

 _Me and her in her house….oh god I hope her parents are home…_

"I-I don't think my parents are home y-yet I don't see the car." _Oh crap. Me and a cute girl alone in her house…Nope! Nope! Bags of nope!_

"H-Hey don't worry about it Okuda! It's just a scratch!" Maehara said as he pulled his hand away from hers.

"Huh…? Are you sure? What if it gets infected?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Maehara said. Manami frowned she grabbed his hand again this time squeezing it hard and roughly pulled him along.

"No. You are going to let me treat it otherwise it will get infected." Manami said sternly. Maehara blinked taken aback by Okuda's sudden change of personality…

They made their way to her house and Okuda made him sit down patiently in the living room while she searched for the rubbing alcohol. When she finally found it she made her way back with the rubbing alcohol and cotton swap in hand.

"Hold still it might sting a little." Okuda said and she was right it did sting.

"Hehe looks like I have my very own personal nurse~" Maehara said before he could stop himself. _Curse my playboy instincts!_

"W-wow you must have really hit your head hard…" Manami said out loud. I mean she knew Maehara was a flirt, but he rarely ever tried to flirt with her…Why would he, when there were plenty of pretty A-class girls he could flirt with?

"Yeah and it really hurts…" Maeara whined before he knew it his playboy instincts kicked in again. "Can you kiss it better?"

"H-Huh…?" Manami blinked and her cheeks began to heat up before she realized it was just Maehara being Maehara.

"Kissing a wound does not heal it….besides it's unsanitary…" She said blandly.

"N-No…but it might make me feel better…" Maehara said with a sheepish grin. Manami giggle. Classic Maehara

"You're funny…" An arrow went through his heart.

"Haha I don't mean to be…" He said.

"Well I hope you feel better if you want I can help you get home…" She offered…

"T-that would be nice." Maeara said but really just being around her was pleasant…

Okuda was always a kind girl…He wouldn't mind spending more time with her…But…he had to know…What would a real kiss from her be like…

"Hey, Okuda I hope you don't mind, but Isogai dared me." He lied. Before Okuda could even figure out what he meant he surprised her. His warm lips were pressed up against hers and everything seemed to blur...She fainted. Maehara blinked…Did he take it too far…?

 _Karma is going to kill me…_


	10. Ren

_Someone requested I do this paring and I thought it would be really interesting so here you go I hope you enjoy! (And happy thanksgiving!)_

* * *

"Are you ready, Manami?" Kayano inquired as she set down a large pink metallic box on the table in front of the small chemist.

"Just tell us when to start." Kanzaki said as she slowly popped open said cubic box.

Manami inhaled nervously before exhaling. She wasn't really ready but there was no harm in doing this, besides her friends really wanted to do this and how can she say no to their faces? Also she was tied up so…yeah… So in response she simply nodded her head giving the two other girls' her forced consent.

* * *

The rays of the golden disk peeked through the emerald leaves of the large tree that shaded one of the five virtuosos from the hot gaze of the sun. Ren Sakakibara was leaning against the reliable trunk of the tree reading a recently bought poem collection book.

As soon as he had bought it he had made his way towards a nearby park to read it, however he did not want his fair skin to tan or get burned so instead of sitting on one of the benches that was out under the direct heat of the sun he decided to sit by the cool shade of the tree.

The poems residing in the pages of the book were all love poems. Ren's mind often wondered when he thought of that subject the girl on his mind at the moment was E-Classes' jewel, Ms. Kanzaki. She was such a lovely creature who was very intellectual in the art of literature and poetry. He often wishes she wasn't in E-class not that her being in that dreaded class has ever stopped him from flirting with her. But unlike all the main building girls Kanzaki was not swayed by his words…he must be getting rusty…Hence why he bought the book in the first place. Right now he was reading "A red, red rose" by Robert Burns.

He thought of what he could add or remove in order to tailor the poem to his favorite E-class girl…

He blinked…

He had looked up for only a brief moment but he knew that set of long black locks. _Speak of the devil_ …He smirked… _It's as if she knew I was missing her…_ He mused before sashaying his way towards Kanzaki.

"Good evening and how are you doing my dear?" He cooed as he placed a hand on her petite shoulder.

"Ah! S- Sakakibara–san y-you scared me I uhhh…I-I am g-good…" Came the not Kanzaki girl's replay….

His hand immediately retracted backwards as he inspected the girl's features once again…He was so sure….No looking more closely even though this girl's hair was just as long as Kanzaki's it was not arrow straight like the E-class girl's hair was. It was slightly wavy at the tips and upon further inspection it was obvious that the girl's hair was not the same shade of jet black as Kanzaki's in fact it was more of a very dark plum color that complimented the girl's pale skin. Gracing her cute round face was some light pink blush that had been dusted on her cheeks sparingly which was for the best as a natural blush had already began to form on her cheeks turning them a light shade of red that stood out against her milky skin. She also wore light pink lipstick on her plump small lips and coral eyeshadow that compliment her large taaffeite eyes. Her petite hands were fidgeting nervously with the hem of her skirt as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

Ren blinked at a momentary loss but he was able to regain his thoughts quickly. Even if this wasn't Kanzaki he will admit this girl was just as cute as his E-class rival. Perhaps he can sharpen his flirting skills on this girl in order to finally sway Kanzaki.

"The sun shines on you like a spotlight and I couldn't help but be drawn in by your glowing ethereal beauty."

"O-oh uhh..t-thanks I guess…" The girl responded unsure how to take that compliment…It was a compliment right?

"Today is such a lovely day wouldn't you agree." He inquired.

"Hmm...U-uhh yeah it really is...I like d-days like these b-because its the perfect time to read my science books outside in the sun..." She responded innocently with a happy smile.

"Would you like to join me for an evening gander?" He smoothly inquired.

He could already imagine her going red as she stammered out a small yes in response.

"O-Oh uhh no thank you but thanks anyway." She said innocently before continuing on her way.

Hehe he knew she would say yes...wait..What…What just happened!? Did he get…REJECTED!? No there was no way! He was Ren Sakakibara! He had girls flock towards him in waves!

"S-So another time then?" He called out cursing himself for his stammer…

Cool he had to keep his cool. Be more chill.

"Probably not." She responded honestly. "W-well it was nice seeing you again." She said before going on her merry way.

Wait again? Where did she see him last time? Perhaps school? But he's never seen her before and trust him he knows every girl in the main building. Could it be she just enrolled? But in the middle of the year not likely, so who was this girl? And more importantly why did she reject him? These questions were going to haunt him at night. But, at least he wasn't staying up till midnight thinking about this mystery girl.

…Dark plum hair and ethereal white skin with bright lilac eyes and a voice so soft and honest it made his heart skip…It was 12 o clock at night…

"Well shit…" He had to see her again.

* * *

He had to find out who she was or at the very least find what her name was.

"Hey…Gakushuu-kun…"

"What is it Ren? I'm too busy for idle chitchat." Gakushuu coldly retorted his eyes scanning some club requests.

"We wouldn't have happened to get any new transfer students would we?" Ren asked trying to keep the subject to the point and his voice leveled.

"…Transfer students…?" Gakushuu repeated as he searched his brain for the answer.

"Why do you want to know?" Gakushuu inquired as he glanced over at Ren.

"Oh! Um…Just…curious is all…." He responded not having enough time to think of an elaborate excuse…

Gakushuu let out a sigh. It didn't really matter why Ren wants to know just as long as Ren maintains his grades and status.

"If you must know we've had two new transfer students but both were sent to the end class."

T-The end class? That sweet girl was in the same class as those hooligans?!

"I see…" He coolly commented trying to keep his composure…He would have to pay the end-class a visit...

* * *

"Manami why aren't you wearing your makeup?" Kayano asked once she saw the petite chemist.

After they gave Manami a makeover they made sure to leave her with her own makeup kit so she could continue wearing makeup.

"O-Oh uhh…it's just…" Manami fidgeted with her fingers a little embarrassed by the answer to her friend's question….

"I uhh I forgot how to use the makeup supplies…" She said sheepishly with a smile.

"If you want Okuda-chan we can help you with that." Kanzaki offered.

"Oh I…I d-don't k-know maybe I'm just not a makeup kind of gal…." She commented.

"Why's that?" Kayano asked. She thought Manami looked really nice in that getup maybe she just wasn't used to it.

"W-Well not only does it feel strange on my face…b-b-but I don't think I look good in it b-because a lot of people were staring at me for s-some reason…."

"Oh…" Kayano said as it dawned upon her, but before she could tell her friend that people staring at her was a good sign she could feel Kanzaki tense up beside her.

Kanzaki was always the calm one of the trio. If she tensed up that meant one of two things…Her parents are here or it's….

"Hello ladies." Ren greeted with a charming smile.

Kayano internally groaned.

"Oh Good evening Sakakibara-san." Kanzaki responded trying to remain civil.

"Sakakibara? Kanzaki didn't I tell you? You can just call me Ren no need for such formalities my dear~" He cooed as he stepped closer.

Kayano immediately moved up in front to shield her friend….Why was _he_ here? What did he want from them? A challenge perhaps? That's the only reason an elite such as himself would come here; is if he had something to gain.

"Why are you here?" Manami bluntly asked taking slight notice of the way Kayano's bloodlust was brewing.

"Well….I'm….I'm here to see those two new transfer students you got early this semester." Ren informed without sparing a glance Manami's way.

"Itona and Ritsu? Why would you need to see them?" Manami asked curiously.

It seemed she was the only one of the three actually trying to hold a conversation with the A-class boy.

"Ritsu…? Is that her name?" He pondered.

"Listen up you A-class jerk what do you want from Ritsu?" Kayano suddenly snared.

"I…I would just like to see her." He responded simply.

"Yes, but why her in particular?" Kanzaki inquired.

"Oh I do hope you aren't getting jealous my princess…Green isn't you color." He stated with a sly grin.

Kanzaki didn't feel comfortable under his gaze. It made her feel nauseous.

"In order to quench your curiosity I just so happened to have seen her by the park and I would like to see if perhaps…she may need some assistance in literature?" He coolly commented.

 _Seen her in a park?_ All three thought.

"How did you see her in the park she can't walk on her own." Manami blurted before realizing what she did.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"No I saw her there! Is she okay? Did she get hurt? Perhaps I should have insisted I go with her? How bad is it? Don't tell me she's in the hospital!?" He babbled clearly worried for…whoever he was talking about.

Manmai could only sheepishly glance over at her friends hoping their quick wit and word play could defuse the situation she created.

"No she's not harmed in anyway…Everything is fine." Kanzaki consulted.

Ren let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in.

"Oh thank god…" He whispered.

"Y-you see Ritsu….uhh…she…she often has bodyguards!" Manami blurted out trying to help.

"Bodyguards?" He repeated in confusion as he directed his gaze towards the small girl.

"U-uhhh y-yeah her parents hired them!"

"Her parents?" He inquired….What was this e-class girl talking about.

"Y-Yes 'c-cause….she….She is their only daughter and they're really rich so they c-can afford it!" Manami continued not knowing when to stop lying.

"….Are you lying?" He demanded. He knew a lie when he saw one and frankly she wasn't too convincing in the first place.

"I-I uhh I…" She flushed a bright red as she fiddled with her braids lowering her gaze to the ground.

"I know I saw her by the park. I wouldn't forget such a pretty face nor would I be able to forget her lilac eyes."

"Lilac?" Kanzaki questioned.

"But Ristu has red eyes." Kayano commented.

"T-Then….if she is not Ristu then….who is she?" Ren asked.

Both Kayano and Kanzaki exchanged a look before glancing at their bespectacled friend.

"Oh! You mean _her._ " Kayano said.

"Yes it must be _her._ " Kanzaki continued her eyes shifting towards the small braided haired girl as if trying to signal something.

Ren just glanced between the two girls….Was he supposed to pick up on something?

"I do not understand. Do you know her or not?" He asked his patients running thin.

"Oh we know her all alright…we're her friends."

"W-we are…?" Okuda whispered not sure what was going on.

"Oh! Great so when can I see her?" Ren wondered.

Kayano and Kanzaki looked between each other nervously in thought….Ren was rather attractive and out of the other virtuoso he _was_ the most kind out of them…

"Okay here's the deal. We'll let you see her again this Saturday at the science exhibition but we will be following you…after full offense, you are an A-class jerk." Kayano said.

"It's a deal!" He said before making his way back to the main building fully satisfied.

"Wait so who is she?" Manami asked still confused.

"He was talking about you." Kayano said.

"Huh!?"

"He must have seen you in you get up and was immediately smitten…but he mustn't have recognized you without your makeup…." Kayano clarified.

"W-wait so…I have to…go on a date with him?"

"Don't worry Manami we won't let you get hurt in anyway….but let's just keep this date thing between the three of us…otherwise panic will ensue…"

"Oh…okay…" Manami said obediently….

"Who knows this may be the perfect way to get those guys off our back…If he tells you what they're planning next then we can act accordingly." Kanzaki strategized.

"I love your devious mind Kanzaki." Kayano said with a grin.

"It's my specialty." Kanzaki responded with a sweet smile.

* * *

Okuda in a baby blue sundress made her way towards the science museum where she should meet up with her…date…

Her heart was racing her head was reeling. What was this feeling? It was anxiety. Okuda has never been on a date. Shocker…! What was she supposed to do? What does she say? Were there rules? Or some sort of rituals like bringing flowers….? Well she didn't know but she did bring some flowers just in case since from what she gathered flowers were usually a safe bet….

 _But what if he's allergic!_ Oh no! She didn't think about this!

"Oh! Hello…there you are my dear." A smooth voice came.

Okuda instinctively jumped back hiding the bouquet of red and pink tulips behind her back before she faced Ren.

"H-here I am…." She responded not knowing what to say….

There was a brief pause of silence between them. Ren decided to start flirting by complementing her and breaking the ice.

"You look lo-.." He began but was cut off when a bouquet of tulips was shoved in his face.

"Here!" Okuda exclaimed already a light red feeling embarrassed that she cut him off.

Ren just looked at the flowers dumbfounded….He was never on the receiving end of getting gifts from his dates. He was always the one doing the wooing.

"T-There f-for you!" Okuda stated reaffirming the notion that the flowers where for him.

"I-I hope…you like them…" She said nervously as Ren gingerly took the bouquet in his hands.

There was another pause…Before Ren started laughing.

"A-ah! W-what's funny? Did I say something stupid?" Okuda asked nervously her anxiety getting the best of her.

Ren just shook his head his laughter slowly subsiding.

"No…Haha… i-it's just I've never in my life received a gift from a date…I knew there was something about you I liked." Ren stated with a sincere smile.

Okuda just flushed at his statement…She's never seen him smile so sincerely…

"L-Let's go s-see the science exhibition…." She said nervously hoping to avoid anymore embarrassment as she offered him her arm to escort him.

"Pfft..hahaha…" He started laughing again but he did wrap his arm around hers nevertheless.

"What a charmer." He stated behind giggles.

Manami let out a inward sigh...maybe this date thing wouldn't be so bad...


	11. Haunted House

"Hey, Okuda, Kayano!" Rio called out as she waved towards her friends. The two girls stopped walking and allowed their blonde friend to catch up to them. It was the end of the school day and they were just making their way down the stairs.

"Oh! Hey Rio. What's up?" Kayano asked curiously as soon as the blonde had reached them.

"So there's this cool fair in town and I was wondering if you two would like to join me. There's going to be rides and food and it looks like fun." Rio said. The two girls pondered this…

"Uh…I-I don't mind…When can we go?" Okuda asked.

Rio smiled. She was thrilled Okuda had agreed to her proposal. She really liked Okuda, she was really sweet and cute, and Rio wanted to take the first few steps in pursuing a relationship with her…She even got Karma's blessing! And boy was that hard to get!

"Tomorrow's Saturday so we can go then around two o' clock in the afternoon? Does that work for you?"

"Yeah it does." Okuda responded…. "Oh! What about you Kayano?" Okuda asked as she turned to face her green haired friend.

"Uhh…well…C-can I invite Nagisa…?" Kayano shyly asked. Rio grinned all was going according to plan.

"Sure! The more the merrier, am I right?" Rio said with a smile.

"Well okay…I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow…."

* * *

The sound of children's laughter resonated within the air as did the musical notes from food stands and various rides and midway games. The air was filled with the smell of popped popcorn, sugary cotton candy, and various other sweets alongside other food stands. Rio was waiting patiently outside the entrance for her friends. She finally saw them in the distance.

"Yo!" She greeted with her carefree smile.

"Hey, Rio!" Nagisa greeted. "I hope you don't mind, but Kayano asked me to tag along." Nagisa said with a sheepish smile.

Rio grinned. With Nagisa here not only could she play matchmaker but she could also send them off alone together so she could have Okuda all to herself.

"Hey, no it's not a problem." She reassured the shota boy.

"Uhh...So what should we do first…?" Okuda asked.

"Whatever you want." Rio responded. "I mean you guys can choose whatever you want." Rio clarified… _did that sound suspicious? No maybe I should have just left it at whatever you want…._

"Hmm…Let's play some carnival games." Kayano suggested. They all agreed and decided to play a few games.

The first one they tried was a shooting game. In order to win it you had to knock the prize over with your BB gun.

"Hey Okuda which one do you want?" Rio asked as she widened her stance, ready to take aim.

"Um…how about the little rabbit…" She suggested hoping she didn't pick a hard one.

"You got it!"

* * *

"Man that game was super easy!" Rio said as she helped Okuda carry the prizes she had won for her.

"W-Well I guess it really wasn't fair since we are trained assassins." Okuda remarked.

"Yeah but…then…Why didn't I win any?" Kayano whined.

"Uhh…Lousy luck…?" Rio offered. Kayano pouted.

"Hey, if you want I can win you one later." Nagisa offered. Kayano blushed.

"W-well you don't have to…but if you're offering!" With that both Kayano and Nagisa made their way back to the stand leaving Rio and Manami alone together.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Hmm….I guess whatever you want to do." Okuda said.

Rio glanced around the carnival and she smirked as an idea came to mind. She grabbed Okuda's hand and dragged her along.

"Come on I know what to do."

"O-Okay…"

* * *

The haunted house…It was a grand tall house made out of mossy stone and rotting wood. Climber plants weaved their way up the walls, clogging drain pipes, as they reached for the sunlight above. The windows were broken and the wooden frames had disintegrated and were barley intact. There were a few plants placed at the entrance, once meet for lively decoration, now they lay on the creaking wood withered and yellow most certainly dead as a few empty pots laid shattered with their soil pouring out like spilled blood. Rio smiled. _This is going to be perfect!_ She thought as she imagined how it would go down.

" _Eek!" Okuda shrieked as she jumped back in fright._

" _Okuda you okay…?" Rio asked concerned._

" _I-I'm sorry Nakamura…It's just I'm scared…" Okuda said quietly as she tried to make herself smaller._

" _Hey if you want you can hold my hand." Rio offered kindly._

" _R-Really…No I don't want to be a burden…" Okuda said as a small blush adorned her cute face._

" _ **No worries**_ _." Rio said in English as she gently held Okuda's petite hand in hers. "I'll protect you my princess."_

" _T-thank you Nakamura…." Okuda said with a thankful smiled as she hugged Rio's arm._

" _Call me Rio." Okuda blushed at the informality…shyly she stuttered out:_

" _T-thank you R-Rio y-you're my hero…"_

"Hehe…."

"Uhh…Nakamura, are we going in or…?" Okuda asked causing Rio to snap out of her fantasy.

"Oh right!" Rio said sheepishly as they made their way inside the creaking doors of the rundown haunted house.

The hallway was long and narrow. There were a few ripped paintings loosely hanging on the wall and the wallpaper was slowly peeling off like dead skin. The wooden floors groaned and creaked with each step taken threating to collapse under their weight. Rio grimaced at the musky smell that drowned them.

"Err…It's really creepy here isn't, Okuda?" Rio commented as she tried walking closer towards Manami.

"Hm….yeah I guess…" Okuda responded as she quietly observed the halls with a silently apathetic expression, unaware of Rio's growing closeness.

They walked a bit more, but Rio stopped walking when she heard the cry of a child. Her shoulders ridged up.

"D-did you hear that…?" Rio asked hopping she wasn't hearing things.

"Yeah. I hope the kid's okay….Maybe he accidently wondered in…Let's go look I think I heard it over hear." Okuda said as she walked towards a lone room.

"W-wait…I don't think that's a good idea…I mean what if something scary pops up, I don't want you to get scared." Rio said.

"Oh w-well thanks for looking out for me, but I'm sort of desensitized to this kind of stuff….Karma often takes me out to watch scary films." Okuda said as she opened the creaking wooden door. Peeking in to see a lone child's room with broken toys and injured stuffed animals along with an old busted TV.

 _Karma often takes me out…._ Takes you out like….A date!? Rio frowned. Why is Karma taking Okuda out on dates and forcing her to watch scary movies with him! She bets Okuda was a lot more easily scared before hanging out with the devil boy…she could see it now:

" _EEeekk!" Okuda shrieked as she jumped back into her seat trying to cover up her scared face with her hands._

" _Hey don't worry Okuda-chan." Karma said with a gentle smile as he slowly lowered Okuda's hand down. "As long as I'm here no demon or ghost would dare hurt you…"_

 _Okuda blushed her heart ponding as she stared into Karma's golden eyes….She smiled that gentle smile of hers…She felt safe and warm whenever she looked into his eyes._

" _T-Thank you, Karma-kun…"_

"Err! That Karma!" Rio growled.

"Huh…? What about Karma-kun….?" Okuda asked as she closed the door to the room once she saw nothing of interest inside managing to close it just as a ghost child appeared behind her…

"Oh! I-I uhh…It's just I'm kinda peeved Karma would make you watch those films against your will." Rio said slightly taken back when she saw the poltergeist child.

"But it wasn't against my will...I wanted to see them…but I'm always so scared so I asked Karma-kun to join me…Now I'm not that scared. Besides no one's scarier than Karma-kun and Karma himself isn't that scary." Okuda said as she made her way down the hallway.

"Really I think OHMY GOD!" Rio screeched as a zombie cardboard cutout popped from the side of the wall.

"Huh…Neat…" Okuda commented before continuing down the hallway…when she noticed Rio wasn't following she stopped walking. "Nakamura you okay…?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! Yeah! Just kinda surprised that's all!" Rio said as she sheepishly made her way towards Okuda. Okuda tilted her head.

"I-if you want y-you can hold my hand…" Okuda shyly said as she extended her hand outwards towards Rio….

 _This isn't how I imagined it…I always thought Okuda would be clinging to my arm as I save her from ghosts…but…I'll take what I can get!_

"Yeah!" Rio said as she took Okuda's hand in hers with little to no hesitation. "Don't let go until we get out of this house, okay." Rio said. Okuda blushed and with a gentle smile she nodded in agreement.

"Okay."


	12. Mystery girl

**It' been a while since I updated this story so here's another chapter! Warning if you don't like GirlXgirl please wait till another chapter.**

* * *

It took her over a month to figure it out. It might have taken her longer if she hadn't recognized her from an old photo. It only took Kanzaki a week, though she kept it to herself. When they finally confronted each other (Well more like Okuda confronted Kanzaki as it is in her nature to be straightforward) both girls were embarrassed to say the least. They were both flustered, but why? Well it all started a year ago before E-class, before the moon's explosion.

It was a chilly night with the moon, still completely intact, out for display. It's milky white body exposed and glowing, with no clouds to shield its brilliance. Okuda was…lost…completely and utterly lost. She had only meant to take a short evening gander around a park when she lost track of time as she was reading a bibliography of Isaac Newton. She went to the convenient store to pick up a few things that were necessary like milk and eggs, thinking she still had time before her bus left….she didn't…she missed her bus and it was starting to get dark….that wasn't a good thing especially considering the fact that she was already sight impaired.

She had her phone, but it wasn't like she could call her parents. Their work often had them turn their cellphones off. So…she began to panic. She paced around nervously her grip on the plastic bag filled with goods tightened. This is the last time she tries to be active by going outside! She knew she should have just gone home, went to her room and then proceed to mindlessly indulge in her love of chemistry. She let out a sigh. Her nervous eyes scanning the area she found herself in….Casinos, scandalous harlots hiding in corners, the stench of barf and alcohol with the occasional trace of smoke from lit cigarettes….To this day she will never fully know how she managed to find herself at the red district.

The red district was no place for a young girl such as herself. She wished she had brought her handy chloroform or at the very least pepper spray. Her palms were sweating profusely and she was hunching over trying to cover her face from the sinful gaze of pedestrians. That only made things worse because it made them all the more curious to see the cute face of a young innocent school girl who had wondered in to the wrong side of town.

She focused on the ground below her so much so that she didn't see the two men in front of her. She only realized her mistake when she collided with one of them causing the guy to spill some of his beer on his business suit which in turn led him to bump into his friend who was trying to light a cigarette.

"Hey, watch it!

"I-I'm sorry..!" Came her nervous reply as she quickly bowed and ran off.

This place was too much for her frail heart to handle. The lights were blinding and hot, the smell was barf inducing. She honestly felt like fainting. She needed to at least get away from the glare of the red lights. Her eyes scanned for a less crowded area so she could catch her breath and she prayed to god that it was a no smoking zone….though that was probably asking for too much.

Finally she found a small alley way in between some gambling structure and a hotel. She placed her hand on the wall of the hotel to support her as she kneeled over slightly in exhaustion. Her eyes were beginning to sting from the lights she was glad she could let them rest. Now that her brain wasn't so scrambled and overwhelmed she could come up with an idea of getting out of here and back to the safety of her home. That's when she got out her phone to see if she had any form of internet access. She did. She let out a sigh of relief she could just use google maps or something and get home that way…but it still looked like it her house was very far away and it would take her forever to go on foot….Where there still any buses working at this hour…? Before she had time to look up the answer she heard sounds of stumbling feet and two gruff man voices.

"Hhhheeey w-w-what er you little ccutie doin here?" The clearly drunk man asked Okuda as he stumbled forward in his attempt to act suave.

"I…I-I was just h-heading home sir…" She said nervously as the two men blocked her only exit.

"Why woulda highschool girl like you be 'ere if she didn't w-wwant to geet picked up…I have money I can pay." The other said. He was a bit tipsy but he wasn't flat out drunk like the other guy.

"N-No sirs I…It's not what it looks like! I swear! I-I got lost…"

"Uhh likwly story…"

"S-stay back I-I'll call the cops!" She stuttered out but she held her ground as she quickly dropped her grocery bag and she started to dial the emergency hotline if things went out of hand.

They ignored her warning and took long sloppy steps toward her as she froze out of terror her hand visibly shaking.

"S-stay back…!"

"Wee are just gonaa 'ave a little fun iz all."

The rumbling sound of an engine resonated within the narrow confides of the alley. Then, seemingly out of nowhere someone with long brown hair and blonde highlights wearing a black motorcycle helmet drove straight towards them effectively causing the two drunkards to jump back in surprise as they tried to avoid getting run over. Okuda clenched her eyes tight as she waited for the bike to hit her but it didn't…She hesitantly opened one eye to see that this masked motorcyclist was using her motorbike as a divide between the drunkards and her.

"Get in." She ordered.

Now Okuda would normally never take rides from strangers but then again…considering the predicament she was in…

"O-okay..!" She agreed. The mysterious girl outstretched her fingerless gloved hand in order to help Okuda up the bike which Okuda took.

"Hold on." Okuda merely nodded in response as she firmly hugged the girl's waist afraid of falling off.

Without a moments delay the mysterious girl reeved up her motorcycle and drove off far away from the alley way and the two men.

"So what's a girl like you doing around these parts?" The mysterious girl asked after a few seconds of silence…

Okuda flushed embarrassed as she mumbled her answer

"What!?" Mystery girl cried out as she couldn't hear the quiet girl over the sound of cars and whistling air.

"I-I got lost!" Okuda exclaimed.

"You…got lost?" She asked as if to confirm the embarrassing answer, before she started to laugh.

It wasn't loud or degrading; it was a well-natured laugh that made Okuda flush at the sound of it.

"W-well what are you doing here?" Okuda retorted hoping she could direct the conversation to something else.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Umm…Yes I would that's why I asked." Okuda said slightly confused with the girl's reply. This just prompted the mystery girl to let out another laugh.

"You're so cute you know that."

"A-ah t-thank you…" Okuda stuttered out as she tried hiding her cherry red face.

There was brief silence.

"The moon sure looks nice tonight." The biker girl said as she directed her attention towards the moon before concentrating on the road again. "Hey I know you may just want to go home after that horrible experience but… if you let me I can show you around…"

"I-I rather not go back…" Okuda answered truthfully.

"No I mean somewhere more your speed like a park or an arcade. The city is really beautiful at night."

Okuda hummed out in thought as the mystery girl stopping at a stop sign

"It's your choice. I can take you straight home if that's your choice." She offered hoping to make it clear that she wasn't going to force Okuda to do anything she wasn't comfortable doing.

"I-I think a-a quick tour at night w-wouldn't be so bad….as long as you t-took me home after words."

"Great it's a date!"

* * *

Okuda flushed at the memory. She remembered the twinkling of the city lights, the brilliant glow of the moon overhead and the fast tempo of her heart…it was wonderful…and just as promised the mysterious girl took her home straight after.

"T-thank you f-for the d-d-date…" She said shyly. "a-and for saving me from those two men…" She added sheepishly.

"No problem. Just don't go wondering off alone at night anymore I might not be there next time."

In the heat of confusing emotions Okuda was feeling she had no control over what her body did next. She kissed the side of the girl's helmet…

"I-I won't…So you won't have t-to worry…"

Okuda thought that she would never see the mysterious girl again…but she's so happy that they crossed paths once again.

"What are you thinking about, princess?" Kanzaki asked once she realized her girlfriend had stopped playing with her hair. In response Manami just smiled.

"Just thinking about the first time we met…" She replied with an airy tone of voice as if she was still thinking about it.

"It's been a while…how about tomorrow night you, me and the stars? Does that sound like fun?"

"As long as I'm with my motorcycle knight yes it does." Manami said unbashful. Kanzaki flushed at the nickname.

"It's a date then." Kanzaki said as she quickly got up from Manami's lap and placed a kiss on her lips.

* * *

 **Sorry this one was a bit short but it was cute wasn't it?**


	13. Colds and curry

**Today's rare pair of the day is *drum roooooollllllll* Manami X Masayoshi (Justice)**

* * *

"Masayoshi, please remember to take an umbrella with you it might rain today." Manami said as she bid her boyfriend farewell.

It's been three months since she's moved in with him and she's already very used to their domesticated life together. In fact their apartment acts very much like her safe haven away from the press who keep pestering her for interviews to discuss her research and findings or meanies who want to discredit all her work because she's either a. really young or b. a women in a normally male dominated field of work….So it's nice to come back home and just flop onto the sofa to cuddle with her boyfriend then after she vented a bit and he vented a bit they would eat something…like homemade curry, Masayoshi's favorite.

"Don't worry there's only a 30% chance of rain I'll be fine!" Masayoshi assured her before placing a quick peck on her lips as he went out the door and headed towards the police station.

Still Manami was worried as Masayoshi was prone to colds…but like he said there was only a small chance of rain…

* * *

It was raining…and it wasn't the light rain one could jog through without getting too wet it was really raining, like pouring buckets. Worst of all Masayoshi wasn't back yet and he didn't have an umbrella! Manami knew it, she knew it! Oh he would be soaking wet when he got back….She sighed as she got out her phone.

"Y-Yes, yes that's right. Thank you for understanding."

After calling her work to inform them she was taking a few days' vacation Manami immediately pulled up the google browser to look for any home remedies she could make…Perhaps some simple chicken soup…It was a shame there was no cure for the common cold Manami thought…

"You know what! I'm going to add that to my list of duties! Find a cure for colds." Manami vowed.

That way Masayoshi wouldn't have to take so many sick leaves! She can't believe she's never thought of this before…Hmm...Perhaps she should start to work on that cure today…but ever since the… 'incident' she wasn't allowed to make any kinds of concoctions in the apartment anymore or risk getting thrown out…Then Manami suddenly got a brilliant idea. Cooking was similar to chemistry…no? And it's not like anyone could stop her from making food!

"Ritsu pull up all the information you can about curries and cold remedies!"

"Right away!" The cheerful AI responded.

* * *

Cold and wet…That's all that Masayoshi could really feel at the moment. His clothes were heavy from all the water they had soaked up and they clung desperately on his skin and acted as heavy cold, wet, weights. He should have listened to Manami. He let out a sigh as he got his keys out to open the apartment door.

"I'm home…!" He tiredly announced.

"M-Masayoshi welcome home." Manami cried out as her head popped out of the kitchen archway.

Their apartment had large archways instead of doors that connected most of the rooms expect for the bathroom and master bedroom of course. The open floor plan made the moderately small apartment feel bigger and roomier.

"You were right about the rain now i-I'm a-a AcHoo!" _God dammit another sick leave_ he thought wearily…

"Oh no already! Don't worry though I made you some curry! You'll feel better in no time!" She proclaimed happily.

"You're too good for me." Masayshoi commented with a tired smile.

Most of the girlfriends he's had in the past always got fed up after the third or fifth cold and they didn't like how the majority of the time they only saw their boyfriend when he was sick as the rest of the time he was off working. He's glad Manami's different.

"O-Oh but before you come eat; why don't you go take a warm shower and put on some dry clothes." Manami advised.

"Yes dear." He replied before making his way towards the bathroom with the shower wanting nothing more than to peel the wet clothes of his shivering body.

Manami in the meantime began setting the table. She was so proud of her curry cure for the cold remedy recipe! She had looked up all sorts of things that supposedly helped with alleviating the cold symptoms like honey, ginger, fenugreek, horseradish, cranberries, lemon, garlic, carrots, and onions all of which were natural remedies that people have used against the common cold. She also added in some crushed vitamin supplements into the mix for maximum effectiveness along with a few other ingredients like bananas and green bell peppers.

* * *

Masayoshi finally came back out feeling refreshed and wearing a large law and order t-shirt and boxer briefs with police sirens on them. _He should be arrested for being so cute_ …Manami thought as she lovingly gazed at her boyfriend with his tousled dark green hair.

"You're so cute." Manami commented accidentally voicing her thoughts out loud as she often seems to do…

During the beginning of their relationship she would blush and feel embarrassed by these outbursts but at this stage she doesn't feel abased or shy in the slightest. After all, she's merely stating facts. Masayoshi on the other hand always gets flustered by her blunt comments. Manami didn't mean to be a smooth charmer she just kind of was. He felt like he should be the one saying those things but hey who didn't like being flattered.

"S-so what kind of curry are we having?" He nervously asked trying to not look into Manami's loving gaze because he knew once he saw her brilliant lilac eyes there was no going back.

"Oh! I made a special curry for you to help you get better!" Manami proudly announced as she took out a plate from their cupboard and began putting white steamed rice on one side of the plate.

Masayoshi in the meanwhile made his way to their small circular table and sat himself down. A special curry just for him…He couldn't wait! Manami then opened the lid to the pot that contained the curry… and from the pot deadly fumes and wailing spirits arose in thick black clouds. The smell was so bad Masayoshi instinctively lurched. What kind of deadly poison did his little witch make!? The once warm happy aura of the room was gone and was replaced by a dark heavy sense of dread…

"I hope you like it!" Manami exclaimed as she set down the dish in front of him with a dazzling smile.

A smile that was so juxtaposed to the entire aura surrounding them that only Manami could pull it off because as much as he loved her he had to admit that she was so dense sometimes.

Masayoshi's eye fearfully looked down at the curry that was secreting a strong tainted smell that could not be defined. The curry itself was an odd color that seemed to constantly shifts hues as its surface distorted the light around it and it looked rather foul in nature as it threatened to taint the pure white innocence of the rice…There was no way IN HELL he was eating this!

"I made it with all my love!" Manami gushed as she sat down beside him still smiling as she held out a spoonful of rice and curry. "Say ahh…"

He couldn't say no! There was no way he could resist! He could only force a terrified smile as he hesitantly opened his trembling mouth ever so slightly. He didn't want it; he didn't want it…! But SHE WORKED SO HARD! Filled with love? You can't reject anything once someone says that! This was truly a testament to his love for his poison glasses.

As soon as the curry hit his tongue he felt instant regret. It was thick and slimy and tasted stale like medicine. But Manami was looking at him with such childlike delight; her amethyst eyes glimmering with hope…He forced himself to swallow it. _You do it for her!_

"How was it?" She asked her head tilting slightly with a concerned smile.

 _No….No! You can't- You can't fucking do that! It's so unfair!_ Masayoshi thought torn between blenching from the aftertaste of the curry and trying not to break his girlfriend's pure heart.

"Uhhugh…I-I-it's really good…" He lied as he forced a cheerful smile.

"Oh! Good I'm so relived!" Manami said as she sighed from relief. "Seeing as you liked it I kind of want to try it!"

"W-wait no, no no, no no!" Masayoshi wailed.

But he was too late she had already taken a spoonful of curry and ate it ignorantly happy. He could only helplessly watch as her face contorted from happy innocence into a scrunched up face of disgust with knitted brows and green tinted skin.

"Oh my go-murh!" Manami got up from her seat so fast that the chair toppled over.

She made a beeline to the trashcan.

"uhh…M-manami you okay…?" Masayoshi asked as Manami had gone silent after she spit out the god awful curry…

"W-why..?"

"Huh..?"

"C-c-curry isn't like chemistry at all! It was disgusting! So…Why did you put yourself though that?! Why lie!?" She babbled yelling more out of confusion than anger.

"Do you want to order take out?" Masayoshi gently asked placing a warm hand on Manami's shoulder effectively dodging the question.

"…yes, please…" She muttered as she let out a sigh. "I-I feel bad f-for making you go through t-that so…So I'll make you cookies..! I'll follow the instructions this time I promise! No more food chemistry." She announced.

"You don't have t-.." He looked into her eyes. They were filled with determination and a strong resolve…She was going to do it either way…

"Well okay but do you want me help or?" He asked.

"Nope. You go and rest." She said as she started gathering all the necessary equipment and ingredients.

"Ok then I'll just order us some pizza while you do that."

"Roger!"

* * *

In order to make up for what she did with the curry Manami tried making some cookies as a form of apology. Key word on tried. It wasn't that she was messing up again, but rather her boyfriend kept trying to steal the cookie batter before it was finished. She couldn't take her eyes of the bowl without him trying to sneak some cookie dough in his mouth. Lucky for her she was a multitasker, but that didn't make it any easier.

"N-no Masayoshi you could get salmonella!" Manami cried as she took away the cookie dough covered spoon from Masayoshi's hand before he could lick it.

"But, Manami…" He whined….

Manami was acting like a very concerned mother right now…

"J-just wait the oven's almost done heating up…" Manami reasoned.

Masayoshi pouted…He didn't want to wait that long and the pizza still hadn't arrived! He was hungry…! ...Oh god he sounds like a toddler…

"…fine…" He replied with a defeated sigh.

"Thank you for understanding." Manami replied gratefully before placing a kiss on his cheek for being such a good sport.

* * *

The next day Masayoshi got up early and to his utter surprise.

"OH my god! You're curry actually worked!" Masayoshi cried out astonish.

"W-whwat da I where…no t-that's not my cyanide…" Manami groggily half mumbled as she was forcibly woken up from her sleep.

"Manami I don't feel sick!" Masayoshi exclaimed.

"I-It actually worked…?" She questioned dumbfounded…trying to debate if this was still part of her dream "Oh…I guess I can go back to work…I was going to take a week's leave to help you get better but you're already feeling better so…"

"Manami…"

"Yes?"

Masayoshi gently scooped up his girlfriend and placed her on his lap as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Would the lab really fall apart if you were absent for a day or two more?" He softly asked his hot breath sending shivers down her spine…

"I-I…uhh…n-no I guess not…" Manami stammered trying to control her raging heartbeat.

"Good…because I'm pretty sure you have to meet up with a certain police officer for some… _interrogation_..."

"H-huh..? D-Did I do something wrong? What police officer?" She asked innocently clearly confused by his statement.

His shoulders started shaking as his chest vibrated from his booming laughter.

"D-did i-I say something funny?" She asked confused as to why her boyfriend started to laugh.

He was finally able to quiet down his laughter after a while…He decided there was no harm in teasing her a bit.

"If I recall correctly yesterday evening an attempted murder happened." He stated seriously with a cheesy smile.

"W-what was it nearby?" Manami asked concerned.

"Yes it was…It was actually in this very apartment." He replied and she let out a startled gasp.

He contemplated just out right telling her what he had in mind but this was much more fun.

"You see around the time of 9 o' cock pm I was nearly poisoned."

Manami flushed when she realized he was talking about her curry.

"I-It wasn't poisoned!" She said defensively….then again it might as well have been.

"The only people present at the time of the crime were you and I which makes you the prime suspect." He continued.

"B-But I-I would never harm you! I'm i-innocent I swear!" She cried.

"I know that but you know procedure Manami."

"O-okay…I-it is your job. D-do what you must, but can we do it in t-the living room?" Came her meek reply.

Her cheeks a rosy pink as she lowered her gaze trying to avoid eye contact while she squirmed around in his lap nervously…

He swallowed a nervous wad of saliva…was she being serious or did she still not get it..? He just buried his red face in her neck refusing to look her in the eyes as he let out a few nervous chuckles…He did not think this through.

"You're innocent…" He mumbled.

"R-really?" She thought only the judge got to decided who was innocent…

"Really, really. You're free to go."

"…"

"…"

"…w-well a day or two off f-from work isn't so bad…" She commented.

 _Perhaps he just wants to spend some time together since our work often keeps us apart_. She thought

"W-would y-you like to g-go on a d-d-date…?" She stammered.

Once his face cooled down he finally replied. But, before answering he placed a chaste kiss on Manami's lips which made Manami yelp in surprise before turning a bright red.

"I would love to!"

He then leaned into her ear with a boyish grin.

"Later we can have that _interrogation_ I was talking about. I thought we could use the _special_ hand cuffs….in accordance to safety procedure that is." He was pushing it.

Manami was confused up until the point he made a reference to _those_ hand cuffs…

"OH! T-That's what…y-y-ou meant! I-I I thought I uhh…W-well I…I t-thought you meant…something else…I oh…umm…W-well I…I-I-It's b-been a while haha I uhh wow…"

"Just kidding!"

"Ah! You're spending too much time with Rio and Karma, don't tease me like that!" She cried her face flush as she softly punched his chest in irritation. It was adorable and it made him laugh. He loved her to bits.


	14. Fever

Okuda stared at the ceiling….The walls seemed to extend upwards for an eternity as they blurred together in hazy conjunction. She was sick. She sneezed a couple of time and started coughing violently…she would have to call in sick….normally she was very healthy and would go to work even if she had a minor cold, always making sure to wear a mask to prevent others from getting sick…but today she had a fever…and she felt horrible. Her face was flushed a light red and her eye sight was worse than usual even with her glasses on. She tried reaching for her phone, but she felt her limbs ache at any mere movement and decided to ask Ritsu to help her instead.

"R-Ritsu… _Achoo_ …C-could y-you send Takebayashi a text a-and send an e-mail to my boss t-that I- _cough, cough-_ won't be a-able to work to- _Acho!_ T-today…I don't- _Cough, cough-_ feel so g-good…" Okuda weekly muttered out from beneath her bed sheets.

"Of course!" Risu replayed happily as she immediately began creating an e-mail for Okuda. "I will also take the liberty to search up for any home remedies that can assure a speedy recovery!" Okuda smiled…

"You're the best Ristu…" She said gratefully…..

* * *

The gentle humming of his phone alerted Takebayashi of an incoming text.

 _Dearest Takebayashi-kun,_

 _I must sadly inform you that as off the last moon I have been stricken down with a flaming illness. I have managed to overcome the illness's tyranny temporarily to send you this text. It is with a heavy heart that I must resign from work today perhaps even for a fortnight at worst. I entrust you with all my knowledge…._

 _Sincerely, Okuda…._

… _..PS It'_ s _it not really Okuda it's me, Ritsu!_

 _But no really Okuda has a fever & can't go 2 work 2day :(_

Takebayashi let out a small chuckle as he read Ritsu's overly poetic text message…. _Hmm…Okuda's sick…._ He quickly decided to send a text in response.

 _Real shame. Don't worry tho. I'll help you get better….If I can't get a week off neither will you…!_

* * *

"Neither will you…It says…" Ristu read aloud for Okuda to hear. Okuda let out a sigh….

"Being s-s-sick for a- _cough, cough-_ week i-isn't really _a-a-achoo..!_ A vacation…." She muttered…. "T-tell him _-cough, cough-_ not to worry though…I just need some sleep..." Okuda said weakly as she rolled over in her bed snuggling closer to the cooler side of the bed.

Ritsu knew Okuda didn't want to be a burden but as her friend she also knew that Okuda would be able to recover a lot faster if she let Takebayashi help her. So she sent Takebayashi a text message:

 _Being sick is no vacation from Okuda…._

 _and also (this is now Ristu) Go get some ice cream or yogurt for Okuda to help cool her down…_

Takebayashi texted back a simple _k_ as a response.

* * *

Okuda awoke to the sound of knocking…She grumbled something underneath her breath…she didn't want to get up….but it would be rude to just ignore it….So she slowly got out of bed and dragged her overheated body down the steps towards the door. She slowly opened the door and peaked out curiously to see who it was.

"Takebayashi-kun….?" She said curiously as she saw her fellow E-classmate and current science partner in his street clothes with a large white plastic bag in hand.

"Hello Okuda-chan." Takebayashi greeted. He saw her eyes curiously wonder down to the white bag he had in his hands. "I got you some stuff to make you feel better." Okuda flushed.

"O-Oh no…y-you didn't have to! I-I didn't mean to cause you any inconvenience….I-I'll pay you back...uh w-where's my wallet…I-I thought I told Ritsu to tell you that I _cough cough…._ n-not to worry." Okuda said as she scrambled to find her purse.

"You can't control how we feel, Okuda-san." He lectured. "Excuse me coming in." He said as he gently pushed Okuda to the side so he could go inside. Okuda weakly obliged.

"By the way I got you some yogurt, Ristu thought it would help." He said as he got the strawberry flavored yogurt out of the white shopping bag. "Here, hope you like strawberry." He said as he handed her the sweet treat.

"I-it fine thank you…" She said feeling slightly embarrassed that Takebayashi was willing to baby her… "uhh so _cough cough…_ h-how was work…any prog-gra- _achoo!I_ progress _…?"_ Okuda asked weakly.

"Why don't you lay down on the couch while I get you an ice pack to cool you down, then I'll talk to you about work….honestly your probably the only person I know who is willing to talk about work while their out sick." Takebayashi said as he made his way towards the small kitchen.

"Ok…." Okuda weakly muttered, as she went to lie down on the couch.

After a few seconds Takebayashi came back with a bag of ice in his hand. He pulled one of the lone sofa chairs next to the large couch where Okuda was laying and sat down after placing the cool bag of ice on Okuda's burning head. The sudden cold rush Okuda felt that was juxtaposed to the rest of the heat she felt made her shiver.

"Did you eat anything?" Takebayashi asked as he got out a thermometer from the plastic white bag and began taking Okuda's temperature.

Okuda tried answering but with the thermometer in her mouth, which muffled her speech she just shook her head 'no'. She knew she should have eaten something, but honestly she was too weak to get out of bed this morning and make anything.

"Well then no yogurt for you then." Takyebayashi scolded, which made Okuda pout… "At least not until we get something in your stomach." He continued as he took the thermometer out of her mouth to check the temperature. "Hmm 102 Fahrenheit…it's nothing serious at least…"

"I-it doesn't feel that way…" Okuda muttered bitterly. Takebayashi merely chuckled before he made his way into the kitchen….rummaging for any instant noodle….he didn't know how to cook and he really didn't want to burn down Okuda's house.

"Hey, hey you aren't just going to heat up some cheap noodle are you?!" A sweet female voice chirped from his pocket.

"Huh….Ristu…?" He got his phone out of his pocket and his hunch was correct for indeed there was Ristu with her pretty pink hair and big eyes that were currently glaring at him with disapproval.

"Cheap noodle aren't going to make Okuda feel better." Ristu lectured.

"….but I don't know how to cook…" Takebayshi admitted sheepishly.

"No problem! Ristu the chief is here to help! Just do exactly what I say!" Ristu said cheerfully as she created a chief uniform out of data.

"Well…if it makes Okuda feel better…."

* * *

"Hmm….is this…Chicken soup…?" Okuda asked as she idly dipped her spoon into the golden broth of the steaming chicken soup.

"Affirmative." Takebayashi replied anxiously waiting for Okuda to try a spoonful, his shoulders were stiff.

Carefully Okuda brought the spoon to her mouth and gently blew three gusts of wind to cool it down before she ate it.

"So….how is it?" He asked as he leaned in waiting for the verdict.

"It's really yummy…" Okuda replied happily with a smile. Takeybayshi smiled and let out a sigh of relief, overjoyed knowing that Okuda had not died from food poisoning…. _although the irony of poison glasses getting food poison is hilarious to think about_ Takebayashi thought.

After finishing her chicken soup Okuda let out a small sigh of relief, her belly was warm and full and she felt a little better, a little lighter….and really sleepy. She let out a cute yawn.

"Tired?"

"mmhh…" Okuda hummed out…

"Come let's get you to bed, but before we do that you got to take your medicine…." Okuda groaned.

"…nooo…."

"Okuda come on now you're a grownup.."

"I d-don't wanna….!" She whined…The fever must still have a hold on her system, meaning it made it even more important that she took her medicine.

"Okuda if you take the medicine I'll read you Relativity: The special and General Theory by Albert Einstein."

"….really?" She asked slightly hopeful and slightly suspicious.

"Indubitably."

"….what…"

"It mean of course…."

"Okay….." Okuda mumbled as she made her way slowly towards her room.

After ingesting the gross purple medicine that tasted like plastic grapes Okuda snuggled up in her bed.

"Okay so let's start. Takeybayashi said as he sat down on a chair and moved his glasses up as he got out his kindle. "Part one, Physical meaning of geometrical propositions. 'In your schooldays most of you who read this book made acquaintance with the noble building of Euclid's geometry'…."

"Takeyabayshi…" Okuda mumbled quietly. Takebayshi stopped reading and looked up from his kindle to see what Okuda wanted

"Yes…?

"Thank you….I feel much better…." Okuda said with a grateful smile.

"Your welcome….Perhaps once you start feeling better you and me can go to this nearby maid café."

"Hmm….okay…" Okuda said her mind still a little foggy as she agreed to go with him to a maid's café, even though she usually doesn't. "It's a date." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

"A-a w-wha…" Too late she was fast asleep. He sighed….Okuda and her poor language skills…..Did she even know what she just said…? Of course she didn't she's Okuda….Oh well…he'll tease her about this later….

"A date huh…..that doesn't sound too bad…." Takeybashi mumbled quietly as he tucked Okuda in bed and made his way downstairs, careful not to wake the chemist up.


End file.
